A day in the life of a muggle
by Maddy
Summary: A muggle by the name of Eleanor wakes up and finds out that she's at hogwarts, but not in her bodies in a wich or wizards, She's been Herm, Colin, Neville, Moony, Snape, Cho, Siris and Dumbledore.The magical ppl have to be muggles r/r
1. Part one: Chapter 1

A day in the life of a muggle

By Maddy

**Where the hell am I?**

"Hermione, get up."

Who is Hermione?

"Hermione get up."

Oh well I'll get up now that I'm awake.  I sat up and someone with long brown hair was staring at me.  Who is she?

"Finally."

Why on earth is she calling me Hermione.  The only person that I know of with that name is in Harry Potter and that isn't real.  There's only one way to test it.

"Lavender?"

"Wake up Hermione, it's me Parvati."

I, am at Hogwarts, but, that's a make believe book, or is it.  If I'm Hermione, that means I have to be really clever, I'm not going to make it through the day.  But I'm still in my summer holidays at home.

"What's today's date?"

"It's Saturday 2nd September."

That's good it's a Saturday.  Wait a second, if I'm in Hermione, then where is Hermione?  Oh no she must be in my body.  Which means she's a muggle and she'll have to cope with Matthew and Max.  I better get out of bed, and tell some one.

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Why on earth have you woken me up at seven A.M?"

"I thought that maybe, you could help me with my home work."

"Absolutely not."

I don't let people copy my work in my normal school, so I'm not going to do it here.

"You won't even help me?"

"Help means copy."

_Even if I tried to help her she'd get it all wrong.  I'll go down to the common room; I'm not staying here.  _

_This room is a lot bigger then I thought it was._

 "Oh no, I'm defiantly at Hogwarts, this is not good."

"What d'you mean 'Oh no, I'm defiantly at Hogwarts, this is not good.'"

_It's Harry._  "What year are we in?"

"Sixth.  Are you O.K?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione."

There's Ron.  He's walking straight up to me.  He's kissing me.  I've got to push him off.  There is no way I'm kissing him.

"What may I ask are you doing?"

"What?  We've been going out for just under a year and I give you a good morning kiss every time I see you."

"What ever."

"Don't what ever me."

"Ron shut up, I don't think Hermione is feeling to good."

I can see them.  They just talk about me while I'm right in front of them.

"Hermione."

"Don't Hermione me."

"What?  You just said Hermeone"

"What?"

"You just said, Her me o ne."

"As I said she isn't feeling well."

A/n Maddy is jumping for joy she's finally worked out how to upload onto ff.n using html Yay


	2. Part one: Chapter 2

A day in the life of a muggle

****

**By Maddy**

Chapter 2 

"Should we take her to Madame Pompfery?"

"Hello, I'm still here.  So when on earth did we start going out?"

"Er 15th October."

_He remembered the date.  He must really like Hermione._

"So can we go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

I wonder if there really is a portrait, of a fat lady as a door?  What's her real name?  Wait a moment if we're in sixth year, then I don't have any recollection of what happened last year, as I haven't read the book yet.

"Hermione.  You have to come through the portrait to get to the Great hall."

"Yeah."

She is really there.

"Excuse me.  But what's your real name?"

"Pardon.  I told you my real name last year.  Don't you remember?"

"No."

"My name is Beatrice Malachowski."

"Thanks.  Bye Beatrice."

I wonder if they have pancakes, Or a full English breakfast.  I can picture it now.  The fried eggs, the fat juicy sausages, the bacon, my mouth is already watering.  J.K Rowling really didn't miss any thing out there are really loads of staircases.  

"Aaahh"

My foot has gone through a step.  They must think I'm as bad as Neville.  Falling through stairs in my sixth year.

"Hermione, we really should take you to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine.  I just didn't sleep much.  I stayed up reading umm… Quidditch through the ages."

_What did I say?  Does Hermione even own that book?_

We're in the hall.  The ceiling really is enchanted.  Look there's Draco Malfoy; he really does have silver hair.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?"

_Now back to breakfast.  I'm ravenous; maybe changing bodies makes you hungry.  Pancakes, syrup, eggs, bacon, toast, porridge_.

"Hermione, when did you last eat?"

"Last night."

I guess Hermione doesn't usually eat this much, but I don't usually either.  Owl post.  There's a phoenix.  Some one from Gryffindor has one.

"Harry you have a phoenix?"

"Have you forgotten what happened last year?  When I joined the order last year I got one.  You've lost all your memory from last year."

He got that one right.  If I try hard enough, I'll be able to find out what happened last year.

"Ron,   Harry I want to go to the library."

"It's our second day."

"Well I have to check some thing.  No wait, it doesn't matter."

I'll read her diary she has to have one.  It'll tell me every thing.

"Come on, common room."

"We're gong to Hagrids."

"I'll come."

"Hermione.  Remember you had a big fight with Hagrid over house elves last year.  We'll meet you in he common room or at lunch.  Bye."

How do I get to the common room?  I'll have to follow someone.  But every one is coming down to the great hall.  I'll wait.

"Hermione."

I don't recognise that voice but then again I don't recognise any ones voice.

"Hello, Professor."

Who is she?  No where in the books does it mention a women with short blonde hair, with blue eyes."

"Could you take this to the Hospital wing, I told Madame Pompfery I'd give it to her."

_Oh god, how on earth can I do this.  If I'm Hermione that must mean that I have magical powers.  If I get the Marauder's map I'll be able to find it.  But will the magic work.  I'm not allowed to use magic in the corridors though.  Good a girl's toilet, I'll go in there and summon it.  Do I even have a wand? Yes good._  "Accio Marauder's map."

_It's not working.  Maybe I should open the door.  What is that?  Is it a ghost?  No it's the map_.  "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The lines are coming, good.  No it's got Eleanor Evans on it, my name.  It can see that I'm me but I'm in Hermione's body, It's not as if it's not mine, but it isn't.  Maybe the map can see whose brain or soul it is and it can see that I don't belong in this body.  I might as well go to the hospital wing though, give her what ever this is.  How do I get this to show where I want to go?  Look it's got me; it's leading me to the hospital wing.

*                      *                      *          

Hermione's POV 

I woke up feeling half asleep.  I opened my eyes and got out of bed.  Where I was, I didn't know.  The fact that I couldn't see very far was also important.  I looked around and saw some glasses, I don't wear them but they were worth a try.  They worked.  I looked round the room and instead of the 5 beds at Hogwarts I was in a room with one double bed, there was a green carpet of different shades, a pine skirting board, and dark red wallpaper with gold stars.  It had a pine dressing table, wardrobe and window seat. I looked around for a clock, which said 10.30 that is really late for me.  I had no idea where I was, but as I went to sleep at Hogwarts the night before I knew that I had to be there.  I opened the door and looked out on a landing that was styled as what looked like a Victorian hallway.  I didn't know what had happened.  The first thing I thought was that I had gone back in time, but there was an electric clock in the room I had just been in.  I decided to explore, the first door I opened turned out to be a bathroom, the second gave me more luck.  Inside this room were to beds.  One bed was empty the other had a person in it, but I didn't know who they were as they were completely wrapped up in their duvet.  I went into another room, which contained a computer and a very big red chair, which turned around. 

"Look Eleanor look.  I have 77,000 neopoints."

_All I could think of were; who is Eleanor and what are neopoints?  I never once thought who is this strange monkey like bog sitting in this huge chair.  I left the room and, saw another room.  Instead I decided to go down stairs. _

_The first room I found contained a TV and sofas.  I instantly knew it was a muggle house.  I had some how switched I didn't know how.  All I knew was that there was a muggle girl by the name of Eleanor walking around Hogwarts in my body.  I knew I had to get in touch with some one at Hogwarts but how.  I had no wand, no magic, no nothing.  _

_I walked back up the stairs into the room I had started in.  I saw a pile of books, just what I needed.  I walked over and looked at the titles._  

Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone. 

Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets

Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban 

Harry Potter and the goblet of fire.

**Harry Potter thinks he's an ordinary boy- until he is rescued by a huge beetle eyed- giant of a man, enrols at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel.  The reason: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD.**

**Harry Potter is a wizard.  He is in his second year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  Little does he know that this year will be just as eventful as the last… **

**Harry Potter, along with his friends, Ron and Hermione (so I am in this book), is about to start his third year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  He can't wait to get back to school after the summer holidays.  (Who wouldn't if they lived with the horrible Dursleys?)  But when Harry gets to Hogwarts, the atmosphere is tense.  There's an escaped mass murderer on the loose, and the sinister prison guards of Azkaban have been called to guard the school…**

**The summer holidays are dragging on and Harry Potter can't wait to start the school year.  It is his fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and there are spells to be learnt, potions to be brewed and divination lessons (sigh) to be attended.  Harry is expecting these: however, other quite unexpected events are already on the march…**

_Since when did muggles know about the magical world?  I started reading them, trying to work out how these stories had got into the muggle world._

"Eleanor, you can go on the computer now.  I put fan fiction up for you."

"Right."

"Why aren't you in a rush to get on it.  Usually you rush from here into the office and sit there until I kick you off, totally engrossed in the stories."

What he was talking about I really didn't know, but I went to read them.  The things they came up with were beyond explanation.  Harry, and me he's just a friend, and even worse Malfoy and me were did they get these imaginations from.  I really enjoyed the Lily and James fictions I wonder if they really used to hate each other.

"Eleanor, you have to get off, we're going to grandma's"

All I could think off was how on earth we could get to France in a day and then I realized that I wasn't in my house and that Eleanor's grandma was probably near by.

"Okay I'll just finish the page and then I'll get off."

"You're not going through that routine again are you?  You say you'll finish the page then you finish that page and start on the next."

"Okay then.  I'll just shut the computer down now."

We went to Eleanor's Grandma's, "d'you want some ice cream?  What am I saying you love ice cream, how many scoops five or six?"

"Two"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.  Ice creams bad for your teeth, especially sensitive teeth."

"Which you don't have, but if you want two scoops two scoops you will have."

How I ever got through that day I don't know, but it all fell into place the next day.

***

**Dear Diary/ Hermione.**

**You might find this wired getting a letter from me in your diary, but today hasn't been a normal day has it?  I seem to have made Harry and Ron convinced that I'm ill, but there you go.  I really think that you should make up with Hagrid; I really don't think that S.P.E.W (society for the promotion of Elfish Welfare) is a good enough cause to break up with a friend.  If you're wondering how I know about spew, I just know, but you might know the reason as you've spent a day in my body I think.  I really hope that I'm in my body tomorrow I miss home.  Will some one from the ministry come an obliviate me I wonder?  Hope my brothers weren't that bad**

**Eleanor Evans**


	3. Part one: Chapter 3

**A day in the life of a muggle**

****

By Maddy

**Chapter 3**

Please say I'm at home; I really hope I'm home.  Just open one eye, if I see maroon I'm at Hogwarts, if I see a deep red with gold stars I'm at home.  Eleanor open your eyes.  They're open an I'm at… Hogwarts.  One day won't kill me, but it could kill Hermione, she has to live with my brothers.  Well as long as I'm not here tomorrow, I'll be fine, if I'm here tomorrow I'll have to do lessons and I'll spoil Hermione's perfect academic record.

"Morning Colin."

What?  Where's Colin?  Who is that and what are they doing in the girls' dorm?  But this is the wrong bed, I was in the bed closest to the door yesterday but now I'm in the middle bed.  The only reasonable explanation is that I'm Colin, which is absolutely impossible as I'm a girl.  It is not possible it doesn't make sense, but then again waking up and finding out that you're at Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't make sense either, but still, it's impossible.

"Colin, are some going to sit in bed and day dream all morning or go down to breakfast."

_Well that's it the impossible has happened.  Eleanor Evans, you are now truly and officially a guy for nobody knows how long, though as I was Hermione for the day, I might be Colin for the day.  This means that Colin is in my body, though at least he's a muggle born so he'll know how to act in a muggle house.  Now lets see the normal routine of Colin.  Wake up, eat breakfast, say hello to Harry at least fifty times, talk with friends, maybe I should meet up with Ginny and set up a Harry Potter adoration group; though that would completely and utterly humiliate Harry and people would think he was trying to be Lockhart- stupid good for nothing air head.  Lets see I have to go to breakfast.  Lets get ready to get lost I can't use the marauders map today._  "Morning Colin."

_Oh look it's Harry._ "Morning Harry."

Now lets see I have to get to the great hall, how many staircases are there in Hogwarts again?  142.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT EXACTLY I DIN'T SEE YOU UNTIL 11AM YESTERDAY."

Who is that?  Erm lets see flaming red hair.  Chocolate brown hair, it's Ron and Hermione I wonder what they're fighting over.

"YOU WOULDN'T EBEN GO TO HAGRIDS YESTERDAY!"

_The liars, they said that Hermione had a fight with Hagrids, what are they deliberately trying to catch me out.  Oh well I better help Hermione, I got her into this mess so I might as well try and get her out._  "Hermione, Ron could you please be quiet."

Every one's looking at me; well I don't think that people have the courage to tell them to shut up.

"Harry is still in his room Colin."

"I'm not here to talk to Harry and I don't really care that he's still in his room, he can stay there as long as he wants.  What?  Do you think I worship the ground he walks on?  Don't answer that.  Ron what's the problem."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with you.  Now go talk to Harry"

"It has so little to do with me and yet so much."

They really think I worship the ground he walks on.  If Ron knew he kissed me yesterday.

"What're you laughing at?"  Asked Ron

"Nothing.  Hermione what day is it?"

"Umm… Saturday 2nd September."

"See there's your answer.  It's Sunday 3rd September.  Wasn't Hermione feeling ill yesterday?  I think that she's completely forgotten every thing from yesterday."

_Hermione stood there with a confused expression on her face_.  "But I can't of… unless… I'm going to the library."  _Hermione ran towards the portrait hole opened it and left._

"But…"

"Ron, it's Hermione, when in doubt go to the library it hasn't failed yet."

"Yeah…"

"Look there's Harry.  Bye."

 _Now all I have to do id find Hermione_

_***_

"Colin has Ron sent you?"  I jumped.

"No, you should go read your diary."

"What?"

"Well you can't remember anything that happened yesterday and you might have written it in your diary."

"Good idea.  The thing is... No I shouldn't… well I have to tell someone.  Promise who won't repeat what I'm about to say to you to any one not even Ron or Harry."

_She wants to keep a secret from Ron and Harry she hasn't done that since third year_.

"I promise."

"Well yesterday, it's really complicated.  I wasn't in my body I was in a muggles.  Her name was Eleanor Evans, she knew about Hogwarts and every thing.  There were these books, they were about us, they eve mentioned you in it.  They have all these websites on the Internet about us; it's really weird, I swear some of those muggles are obsessive.  So do you believe me?"

"I do.  Look lets go to breakfast, talk to Harry and Ron as if nothings happened and then meet me back here at 8.30."

***

_Where is she?_

"Colin?"

"Yeah, it's me.  You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry.  So what did you want to see me about?"

"Look, my name isn't Colin."

"What?"

"Eleanor Evans."

"What about her?"

"This is the point that you shake my hand."

"Colin, why would I shake your hand?  I've know you for 5 years."

"Gosh I thought you were clever.  Where's the logic you used to work out the riddle to get the right potion so Harry could get the philosophers stone from the mirror of Erised."

Hermione stared blankly at me.

"How do you know?"

"The mirror of Desire, I show not your face but your hearts desire.  Harry saw his parents.  He asked Dumbledore what he saw and he said socks.  My name is Eleanor Evans.  I was in your body yesterday.  I have to brothers called Matthew and Max.  I have all four books, the movie comes out in November."

"Eleanor?"

"Yes it's me.  All I can say at the moment though is that I preferred being you I hate being a guy."

"We have to tell someone."

"No we're not.  We're going to confuse a lot of people make a few laugh and then if I'm still here tomorrow we'll tell Dumbledore."

"Ok, but if you're someone tomorrow you have to tell me."

"I will.  Do you really think that I want to be different people for the rest of my life?"

"Well no."

"We better go, Ron and Harry will be wondering where we are."

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out how to send a Howler."

"Why?"

"Well Snape needs to be told how to wash his hair and Malfoy needs to be told that there is another facial expression apart from the sneer."

"Why?"

"Well you might not of guessed, but muggles don't exactly like them.  I know all the Gryffindor's hate him, but some times they really get on my nerves." (A/n you might be thinking I hate these characters but I don't.  I like the act that they're evil- well maybe not evil just annoying, any way back to the story)

"Can I help?"

"You want to help me break the rules?"

"We're not breaking the rules.  There is no rule that says we can't send howlers to annoying teachers and Slytherins.  The thing is we need to disguise our voices, so they don't know who sent them."

"How do you send howlers?"  I asked.

"You get an envelope from the post office and follow the instructions."

"I think we should tell Harry and Ron about this.  We need to borrow the invisibility cloak and the marauders map."

***

"So any way we need to borrow the invisibility cloak and/or the marauders map to get to Hogsmead to get the enveloped.  So will you let us borrow them?"

_Harry and Ron were staring at me.  They then looked at Hermione.  Harry spoke first._  "It's a great idea, but, why did you tell Colin about the map and stuff."

"Hermione is going to use a memory charm on me later today I won't remember any of it."

"So we'll send it so they get I at Dinner and then before we go to bed I'll put the memory charm on you.  I can't believe I'm pulling a prank.  Though some one has to start the school off now that Fred and George have left.

***

"I wish the owls would hurry up.  What time do they get here?  Snape's is at 7.20 and Malfoy's at 7.30."  I said 

"Who is Eleanor Evans by the way?" asked Harry " Would she really appreciate that fact that we used her voice?"

"She's a muggle.  They won't know who she is, and she'd love to help you lot pull a prank like this."

"Is Eve a muggle as well, cause you signed her name at the end."

"Eve is Eleanor.  Eleanor's full name is Eleanor Victoria Evans the intials make Eve, but only her close friends call her Eve.  Its 7.19 the owl should be here any second."

"TO A MT SEVERUS SNAPE. I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS MY DEEPEST CONCERN ON YOUR LACK OF HAIR CARE KNOWLEDGE.  THE THING IS SEVERUS, MUGGLES AS STUPID AS YOU THINK WE ARE HAVE MASTERED THE USE OF SHOWERS, SHAPOO AND CONDITIONER.  I THINK YOU HAVE TO LEARN THE SUBTLE SCIENCE AND EXACT ART OF WASHING YOUR HAIR.  THERE IS NO WAND-WAVING HERE, BUT THE RESULTS ON YOU WILL LOOK LIKE PURE MAGIC."

By now the whole school including he teachers were laughing, though Snape was looking rather green.

"I EXPECT THAT EVERY ONE WILL RELIZE THE BEAUTY OF THESE HAIR CARE PRODUCTS.  I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT NO-ONE HAS ONE A NOBEL PRIZE FOR INVENTING TOOTHPASTE, OTHERWISE COLGATE, AQUA FRESH AND WRIGLEYS WOULD HAVE A COUPLE.  YOU SHOULD STOP TRYING TO INVENT SOME TOOTH PASTE BUT INSTEAD USE TOOTHPASTE, MOUTHWASH, AND SELF-FLOSSING STRING MINTS.  I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT TO YOU THAT MUGGLES ARE NOT STUPID OR THIN BRAINED AS YOU THINK WE ARE.  YOURS UNFAITHFULLY EVE."

The school was laughing hysterically.  Snape stood up to go, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"You have to find out who did this Dumbledore."

"You may not of guessed but that was from a muggle, who knows a witch or wizard."

Just then an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Malfoy.

"TO A MR DRACO MALFOY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LAST HOWLER, NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOURS.  I AM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I HATE YOU, I DON'T MIND YOU BUT MY FRIENS DON'T SO HERE GOES.  THEN SCHOOL ID FED UP WITH YOU WALKING AROUND AD ID YOU OWN IT…(a/n  here tried to think of something really bad to say to him without Draco realising that Eleanor, Hermione, Ron and Harry had sent it)…LASTLY AND MORE IMPORTANTLY I WOULD LIKE YOU TO STOP CALLING MUGGLE BORNS MUD BLOOD.  IT'S VERY RUDE AND IT'S JUST AS BAD AS RACISM AND OH YEAH BEFORE I ORGET DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER FACIAL EXPRESSION APART FROM THE SNEER.  YOURS UNFAITHFULLY EVE."

There was now a lot of muttering in the great hall.  Draco was looking at the pile of ash, while other Slytherins were giving the Gryfindors dark looks.  The Ravenclaws were muttering and looking at the staff table.  Some of the Hufflepuff were laughing though some were just wondering how a muggle sent a letter to Hogwarts, though all the Gryfindors were laughing.

"That was priceless."  Hiccupped Ron who had been laughing to long and was nursing a stitch in his side.

"I wonder what they'll think about the next one?"  Laughed Harry.

I looked up sharply.

"What do you mean by the next one?"

Right on cue and owl flew in and dropped a bright red letter on Trelawney.  "You didn't send one to her with out telling me.  I have a bone to pick with her 'the grim my dear, the grim' I'm not dead yet am I?"  I asked

"TO A MISS CYBIL TRELAWNEY, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE A DIVINATION TEACHER AT HOGWARTS, THE MOST DIFFICULT OF ALL MAGICAL ARTS. (At this point the divination teacher puffed out her chest and nodded.) I MUST WARN YOU THAT IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE SIGHT, THERE IS VERY LITTLE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TEACH.  MANY WITCHES AND WIZARDS, TALENTED THOUGH THAY ARE IN LUD BANGS AND SMOKE AND SUDDEN DISSAPERAINGS, ARE YET UNABLE TO PENETRATE THE VEILED MYSTERIES O THE FUTURE, IT IS A GIF GRANTED TO FEW, AND I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THE FEW.  NOW I AM ADVISING YOU TO BEWARE A BLOD HAIRED MAN. THE 13TH SEPTEMBER WILL BE CONFUSING AND YOU WILL PREDICT MANY PEOPLES DEATHS- THOUGH NONE OF THEN COEM TO ANY THING.  BEWARE THE GRIM THE GRIM IS FATAL.  YOURS UNFAITHFULLY EVE."

Sybil was horrified, and was shouting at a rather uncomfortable professor Vector as he had been laughing.  She then turned into a large black shaggy dog.  The school were now crying in mirth.  Professor McGonnagal had run up to the dog and was now trying to change her back.


	4. Part one: Chapter 4

Monday 4th September  (Part One) 

A/N I really couldn't think of what Colin would do, he's muggle born, but I don't think he would of noticed the books so you can all assume that he woke up realized he was a girl, fainted and didn't wake up.

*                      *                      *

_Not again, I can feel it this is not my bed.  So who am I today?  Parvati Patil, though I might be a boy again so I could be Seamus or Ron.  Now all I need to do is find a mirror.  God don't these boys have a mirror.  Lets see I'm…. Neville.  This could be fun, or not, a day in the life of Neville.  Now I just have to be a 6th year on a school day, and he had to be a year nine in a secondary school._

*                      *                      *

"Neville here's your timetable."

**Monday**

**9am- Potions- Slytherins**

**10.30am- Divination**

**Lunch**

**1pm- DADA**

**2.30- Transfiguration**

Hermione looked up sympathetically "Potions first thing."  _Thinking of the howler from the day before I grinned._  "I know."

She looked at me strangely.

"It's 8.40 we better go get our stuff."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus walked up to the Gryffindor Common room and got their books, quills and parchment.

"Watch out for the trick stair."  I warned, Dean fell through it.

"Come on 6 minutes till potions, we don't want to be late."

We sprinted to potions and got there just as the door was about to shut.  "I'm so glad you managed to grace us with your presence.  10 points from each of you that's 70 points."

We all glared at him.

"Why did you deduct points from us?  Firstly we weren't even late and secondly there are 6 of us and 6 times 10 is 60 not 70."  I questioned.  Snape was taken aback at Neville speaking out of turn.

"Because you were 10 seconds late for your lesson and I took an extra ten away now because it will save me time later."

Just then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in.  "Sorry we're late sir."

"That's fine, now go sit down."

"I object!"  I shouted.

"This is not a court room Longbottom."

"30 points from Slytherin then."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they were late."

"Your point?"

"Did you actually listen o that howler yesterday, it covered your hair and teeth, but it failed to mention hat you're a biased-" 

"20 pints from Gryffindor and it'll be 200 if you don't sit down."

I went and sat down in the only seat left, by the teacher's desk next to Harry.  The whole class was staring at me.  Since when did Neville answer back to a teacher, he doesn't have the courage and he's scared of Snape.

"Now does an one know what this is?" said Snape as he held up a flask full of a green liquid.  The class stared at him clueless.  "  Potter do you know?"

Harry stared at him and then answered "Polyjuice Potion."

Snape looked miffed "that is correct.  Longbottom, what is a polyjuice potion used for? And what is the key ingredient?"  Snape stared at me hard, with a look that would make the real Neville faint.  "It allows you to change into someone else, but only for an hour.  The key ingredient is the essence of the person you want to change into like their hair.  The Polyjuice potion is only used for human transformations and not animals as it could result in you being turned partially into the animal."

Snape gaped at me open mouthed.  "10 pints from Gryffindor.  Granger you shouldn't whisper the answer to Longbottom."

I stared at him.

"Hermione is on the other side of the room, there is no way she could o whispered it to me, unless she told me telekinetically, which is very unlikely."

He looked at me carefully and then carried on with the class.

When Snape told us to start making the potion, which would take a month to make Harry asked.  "  Since when did you have the guts to stand up to him?"

"I spent the whole of the summer trying to work against my fears."

Snape came over.  "Longbottom no talking, and your potion is to thick."

I looked at his potion.  "Then so is yours."  Snape walked off.

I looked at him triumphantly "I guess that howler will keep him quiet for a while.  Honestly I loved it.  The muggle, what was her name, Eve played on the words from his first year speech."

"Right."  Harry looked confused.  I had come up with that yesterday, he had helped me.

"OK.  Every one should pack up and leave, so that the next poor teacher can put up with you."  He said this while glaring at Harry and I.

We walked up to Divination, Hermione leaving to go to Arithmancy.  While we were walking up the stairs I saw a painting of a Spanish nun flying on a broomstick.  She smiled at me.  "_Hola como te llamas_?"

The nun stared at me and answered.  "_Me__ llamo Francesca_."

"_Que tal?"_

_"Muy bien."_

_"Hasta luego Francesca."_

Francesca smiled and then flew off.

Ron and Harry looked confused.

"What language did you just speak in?"

_"El espangol.  Por que?"_

"Pardon?  Your still speaking in another language."

"It's Spanish I know I said hello, what is your name she answered Francesca.  I asked her how she was feeling and she said fine."

"How do you know Spanish?"

"I learnt it.  Your not the only person that knows another language."

"Can I hear some more?"

I looked at Harry shrugged and started talking. _"Me llamo Eleanor Victoria Evans.  Tengo treca anos.  Vivo en Greenwich.  No me gusta nada Potions y Divination.  Son las diez y viente cinco.  So we should run."_

A/n she said her name, where she lives what subjects she doesn't like and the time.

_We sprinted up the stairs and got there to see some ones leg going through the trap door.  We climbed up the ladder.  Standing in front of us was a woman that clearly was not Professor Trelawney.  The woman was plump and has long black wavy hair reaching her waist_.  "My name is Professor Ellis."  She said with a slight accent I could not place.  "Your divination teacher is ill at the moment so I am taking your place.  I will be going over the tea leaves with you as it is the simplest form of divination, though very affective."

She picked up a kettle and poured some water into a teacup.  She accidentally spilled some onto her hand. _"Mierda!"_

I looked at her strangely and murmured "Language professor."

"What did you say?"

"I said language professor.  You really shouldn't swear in the middle of the lesson."

"You know Spanish."

"A little."

"But you know how to swear in Spanish?"

"Lets just say I got bored in a Spanish lesson and decided to look up some words in the English- to- Spanish part."

She looked at me and then carried on with her lesson.  When I had finally finished the tea-, which I loathe, I started looking at the dregs.

"Ahh let me see."

"An acorn, some unexpected gold.  A cross you will have trials and sufferings and a skull, you have danger in your path."

"Lucky me."  I said sarcastically.

"But it can't be…"

"What is it?  The grim." I snapped.

"No a lightening bolt.  You will be put the to the test for your life.  And a clock, fate is very important."

I stared at her, then at the rest of the class.  Some were gaping at me, while Harry and Ron sat in silent laughter.  I looked back at the Professor.

"Listen, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't believe in divination.  Quite frankly I think it's a load of old rubbish.  There are only a very few seers and you and Trelawney are not one of them."

"The lightening bolt…"

"I don't really care what you say.  As far as I'm concerned you're a loony old fraud."

She muttered something under her breath in Spanish and carried on with the lesson.  Lavender and Parvati spent the rest of the lesson giving me dirty looks.  When the lesson had finished I rushed out in fear of Lavender and Parvati cursing me.  I started walking down the stairs and heard someone shouting Neville.  I looked for Neville and then realised they were calling me and stopped, Harry and Ron ran into me.

"I can't believe you did that in Divination!  I've always wanted to do that, but it'd probably end up in the papers. 'Harry Potter had lost his nerve.'"  Harry muttered darkly.

"I can imagine it now. 'Harry Potter known as the boy who lived had finally lost his nerve.  He has now attacked his divination teacher who is now in St Mungo's for treatment.  We have also found out that he had attacked his aunt and has been charged by the muggle police on GBH.  Has the savour of the magical world cracked?  Is the boy who lived the boy who snapped?  My Rita Skeeter, the beetle eyed psychotic reporter, going to any length to find a story.'"  I commented.

"Hello Neville, Ron and H... Harry."  Someone shouted cheerfully.  I turned around and saw a longhaired red head running towards us.  "Oh… er hi Ginny."  I replied.

*                      *                      *

"So what do we have next?"  I asked Dean

"Umm… DADA with Professor Lupin."

"But he left."

"Yeah, he's come back but he won't tell us why."

We walked into the classroom.  Lupin was sitting on his desk smiling.  Once the whole class had filed in he started talking. "Today we are going to go over Boggarts and then we are going to go start learning how to duel.

What am I most scared of?  I had absolutely no idea.  I hate spiders but I'm not scared of them.  "Neville, forward."

I ran forward.  The boggart changed into me, except I had blond hair instead of the red- brown I usually have.  I was also wearing a cheerleader outfit.  I looked at the boggart.  I was not afraid of the boggart; I looked around and was about to say there was something wrong with the boggart when it started to sing.  "_Ridikulus."_ I shouted.  The boggart now had my normal hair colour.  I was wearing a blood red ball gown with a gold trim.  I then put the violin I was holding under my chin and started to play.  The whole class stared silenced in the music.  "Ode to joy."  I said.  Lupin looked up.  "What did you say?"  

"Ode to joy, it's the name of the music."

Lupin ran up and got rid of the boggart, as I was the last person.  "We will now work on protection charms.  I looked around.  Luckily Hermione was not there.  I nudged Harry, "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh… she's at a meeting with McGonnagal.  Prefect meeting over the Howler yesterday."

The started to learn the protection charms.  After half an hour ever one was tired out.

"Ok class."  Said Lupin. "You have all worn your selves out so what should we do for the next half hour?"

"How about we listen to Neville's boggart?"  Some one shouted. 

Lupin looked at me.  I was about to say yes when Hermione came in.  "How about I play it my self?"

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yeah I can, I just need a violin."

Lupin conjured one up.  I started to play, it sounded terrible.  "Are you sure we can't just listen to the boggart?"

But I can't I thought, Hermione's in here.  I just don't get it.  I've been playing since I was 6.  "No wait, I need to tune it."

It took me three minutes to tune it and then I started playing.  I needed a whole orchestra, but this would have to do.  I was ¾ of the way through when Dumbledore walked in.  I yearly stopped playing.  Once I had finished playing the whole class clapped.  Lupin dismissed the class and I started to walk out.  Dumbledore stopped me.  "You're just what we need."

"Pardon"

"Well, in the prefects meeting we decided to provide a little entertainment tonight, and I want you to play that and present a karaoke contest.  I've got a karaoke machine with only muggle songs on it.  Now met me in the great hall at6.30 so you can have your dinner."

"One thing."  I said and idea forming in my head. "Could you provide me with two hats one with girls names in and one with boys."

"Ok.  Now I'll take you to Transfiguration."

***

It was 6.55 and I was waiting for the hall to start filling up.  I was very nervous, I had played in front of clouds before but never in front of a whole load of magical people that I didn't know existed until 3 days ago.  When the whole had finally filled up Dumbledore nodded his head and I started playing.  At 8 o' clock Dumbledore announced that it was a fun night and that I was their host.

"You're not letting that squib ruin the night are you?"

_"Sonorous."_ I said I felt my vocal chords change and then I carried on. "Malfoy I helped organise this night do I present it.  You can't leave either as it's not 9.30 yet now we're going to have a karaoke night."

"What?"

"It's a muggle thing, now.  I'm going to pair you up and you'll stay in those pairs until 9.30 and you will be bound by magic as soon as I say who will be together now…Mr Ron Weasley with Miss Hermione Granger.  Mr Harry Potter with Choo Chang, Mr Draco Malfoy with a Miss Ginny Weasley (at this they shouted about the unfairness of this choosing.)  Sorry about that.  The papers also say that you two have to sing first.  Mr Vincent Crabbe with Parvati Patil, Mr Gregory Goyle with Lavender Brown, Mr Seamus Finnegan with Pansy Parkinson, Mt Dean Thomas with Padma Patil, Professor Snape with Professor Trelawney."

"There is absolutely no way I am taking part in this!"

"Take it up with Dumbledore not me.  Professor McGonnagal and Mr Colin Creevy, Professor Dumbledore with Professor Sprout…"

*                      *                      *

"Now as I promised we are now going to hear Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy singing especially for you which I chose, much to their dislike."

**_Ginny:_**  
_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_  
  
**Draco**  
_Especially for you  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are_  
  


Ginny No matter how far 

**Both**:   _And now that I'm next to you  
_  
**Draco**  
_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say_

  
**Both**:   _It's all because of you  
_  
**Both:**  
_And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you_  
  
**Ginny**  
_Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me_

  
Draco

How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life

**Ginny**  
_You showed me the way_  
  


**Both:**   _And now that I'm next to you_  
  
**Draco**

I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
Oh,

  
**Both**:   _And I wanna bring out all the love inside you, Oh  
And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you_

  
**Ginny**  
_You were in my heart  
My love never changed_

(I don't like this song I just think it fitted)

"That has to be the worst idea you've come up with Longbottom!"  Said Malfoy giving me a look of contempt.

"I'm entertaining people.  Tough luck.  Hi Ginny, you can really sing, you and Malfoy sound like Kylie and Jason."

"Who?"

"The muggles who sang it in the first place."

  
  



	5. Part one: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I may be a squib!  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep  
Someone ran into the room and tried to turn the alarm off. "How do you turn the stupid thing off?"   
The voice shouted at me. A voice out side shouted "turn it off at the plug!"  
  
There was a noise and then someone was shaking me. "Wake up Eleanor, Wake up, you have to go to school today, for gods sake wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good, change, your uniform is on the chair, get ready for school, and come down stairs and have breakfast, hurry we're leaving in 45 minutes."  
  
I looked at the clock it said 7.30. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. "The bathrooms free." Some one yelled pushing me in. I walked in, picked up a toothbrush, what was I doing in the muggle world, was it some kind of test, because if it is I'm failing.  
  
I walked down the stairs and found what could only be the kitchen. I sat down on a chair. "What are you doing? You have 35 minutes left and you need to have breakfast, and make your packed lunch, no wait it's half day today."   
  
I looked at her confused. She put a plate of burnt toast on the table. "Here's the butter, sorry about the toast. 2Oh and when you've finished that go pack your bag and get into the car." Once I'd finished I walked up the stairs and into the room I woke up in. I found a desk with a note pad and a box full of things, which I later found out, were called pens. I looked at the box. It had the Hogwarts crest in the centre and then each of the housed crests around it. I took the pens out and found a picture of a boy on a broomstick with his hands going around the snitch. He had messy black hair, a red lightening bots scar and green eyes. Next to the picture was 'Harry Potter' written in lightening bolts. I put then pens in the pencil case and then put them in a bag. I ran down the stairs and was about to go out the door when the mum pulled me down and started brushing my hair hard. I walked up to the car and got in.  
***  
"Here we are, at school, pick you up at 12pm. I've got a patient in 10 minutes, Bye Eleanor." She drove off. I looked at my watch it said 8.30.  
  
"Eve!"  
  
I turned around to see who was being shouted at and found myself in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"You're strangling me!" I chocked.  
  
Someone walked up to the girl.  
  
"Kimmy has done that to every single one of us this morning."  
  
"Yep Granny, but you hug as well."  
  
"But I don't kill them!"  
  
"You both do." Said a new voice. "Hi Eve, haven't see you for ages, what was it last week."  
  
"Yeah, ages." I muttered.  
  
"Move outta the way Maryann!" I looked at them. They both had chestnut hair, and one had blue eyes while the other had green- hazel eyes. They were clearly sisters, though not twins.  
  
"Look there's Luc Lou!" Kimmy shouted and ran up to a girl with shoulder black hair. Lucy mouthed 'help me' to us. "Hello Granny, Chele, Maryann, Kimmy and Eve. Where's every one else? And stop calling me Lucy Lou, My name is Lucy Lewis, a great play on words, who made that up anyways."  
  
"I did!" shouted granny. "We all have our nick names though. Yours is Lucy Lou, Kimika's is Kimmy, Mine is Granny or Francesca as the teachers call me, Eleanor's is Eve, Mo when she gets here is Moby, Mi's is Mia, Sarah's is Sa, Emma's is Em, Michelle's is Shell, Rachel's is Rach and Colette's is lettuce and Maryann's is, well, she doesn't have a nick name for some reason."  
  
"I do. But no one calls me by it. My nick name is Annabelle for some peculiar reason of which I'm trying to work out."  
  
Sarah and Emma! And Sarah's sister." Kimmy ran up to them and tried to hug all three of them at the same time. "But, they choose theirs I got stuck with mine." Lucy was complaining.  
  
Once every one was here. (Michelle, Maryann, Lucy, Francesca, Kimika, Mi, Mo, Sarah, Emma, Colette and Rachel)  
  
"Ok we better go to class now." Said Colette.  
  
"I'm off!" Declared Michelle. "Joanna, Rosanna, Gabrielle and Kate wait up."  
  
"Hello Michelle." They chorused   
  
"Where is she going?" I asked Maryann  
  
"To her assembly."  
  
"Shouldn't we be there?"  
  
"I thought you were the brains. She's in year 10 we're in year 9. She went to the assembly hall we have to go to Armadale."  
  
I looked at her confused, but carried on walking. We went up a few flights of stairs and into a small hall with seats surrounding the walls.  
  
"Get into your class lines in alphabetical order."  
  
"Eleanor come on!" said Francesca while walking into the line. I stood next to her. "Go to your place in line I'm Andrews your Evans go!"  
  
I started to walk up the line. "There you are" said a relieved voice while yanking me into the line. I stood there trying to work out why I was in a muggle school.  
***  
"My name is Miss DeDomenici. I'm the new English teacher. Now I'm going to sit you in alphabetical order." As she said this the class groaned. "But first the register. Angela, Francesca, Laura, Alex, Sinead, Latoyah, Sophie, Hollie, Carla, Eleanor…"  
  
When she finished she put the register away and started a speech. "Gerard, You are the top class in year nine. I've heard great things about you from you last form tutor and I expect you to keep up those standards."  
  
At this someone shouted, "we're all good apples Miss." At this the whole class burst out laughing while the teacher and myself looked on confused. "Now I'm going to write the time table on the board copy it into the journal I'm about to give you."   
  
She handed out some green books they read 'St Ursula's Convent School Greenwich.' I stared at it; I was going to a convent to become a nun! (Eleanor was not coming to this school to become a nun. The school was once run entirely by nuns and then gradually normal teachers came in as the nuns died out. The convent is in fact at the bottom part of the school where 6 nuns live.)  
  
Monday-  
L1- ENGLISH  
L2- BIOLOGY  
L3- HISTORY  
L4- MATHS  
  
Tuesday-  
L1- CHEMISTRY  
L2- ENGLISH  
L3- MATHS  
L4- GEOGRAPHY  
  
Wednesday-  
L1- RE  
L2- ENGLISH  
L3- PE- (NETBALL)  
L4- DESIGN TECHNOLOGY  
  
Thursday-  
L1- PHYSICS  
L2- SPANISH  
L3- FRENCH  
L4- ART  
  
Friday-   
L1- PE- (DANCE)  
L2- R.E  
L3- INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY  
L4- FOOD TECHNOLOGY  
***  
"So are you coming to burger king with us or going straight home?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Eleanor. Come on. I have fifteen minutes to get you home and then get back to surgery. Get in."  
  
I climbed in the car and was speed home. I got out of the car and closed the door. I walked up to the front door and opened it with a key I found in my pocket. "Hello Ellie."  
  
"Oh… Er hi… dad."  
  
The man smiled at me his green eyes reminding me of some ones.  
  
"The computer's free. Feel free to microwave your brain cells!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why do you spend so much time on that thing any way? I know you do a lot. The Karate, the violin and the gymnastics, but you gave that up last year and you used to be on the swim team. I just don't see why you don't read a classic like Pride and Prejudice or Oliver twist and all the other books on that bookshelf. I swear buying you those four books… From what max has told me if I ask you a question you'll know the answer. He's read the books and he's perfectly fine. Like lets see…" said the father picking up a book. "What is the name of the potions teacher?"  
  
I looked at him and answered "Pr… Professor Snape."  
  
"That was an easy one, lets see… how many floors does Hogwarts have?"  
  
"142, but that's standard knowledge."  
  
"If I asked you what you get when you mix Copper with Hydrochloric acid you wouldn't know would you?"  
  
I looked at him blankly. "See, you get Copper Chloride."   
  
I looked at him and muttered. "Stupid Muggle."  
  
"There you go again, you keep on calling us muggles. I know we're not witches or wizards for the simple fact that they don't exist. You are a… muggle do you should get used to it." Little did he know about the magical world. I looked at him fear in my eyes. I was stuck in the muggle world forever.  
  
"I'm not a muggle! There is such thing as magic. Like what do you get when you mix asphodel and wormwood? It makes a sleeping potion so power full it's known as the draught of the living death. I don't car what you say I'm not a muggle. I may be part squib but there's no need to rub it in. It's not my fault that my parents are at ST Mungo's. No one understands me the only person who did was Professor Moody and he was the death eater who put the imperious curse on my parents."  
  
I looked at the father adrenaline pumping around my body; fear in my eyes a tear falling down my cheek. The man looked at e surprised. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello May I think those stories are getting to her head, she's crying because I told her she was a muggle. She's literally crying because of some place called St Mungo's or something like that and what are death eaters those books are unhealthy. Have you in all your years at medical school come across this?"  
****  
Don't forget to read and review i've gotten 1 review for the last two chapters :( 


	6. Part one: Chapter 6

Martial arts.  
I got out of bed wearily. Last night I stayed up till twelve presenting the karaoke. Twelve isn't that late but have any of you tried presenting, it takes all the energy out of you. I had already worked out that I was at Hogwarts due to the thick leather bound books that completely covered one wall. The strange thing was that there were no other beds apart from the one I was sleeping in. I couldn't see any mirrors so I walked up to the huge oak wardrobe; there was probably one in the door of that. I opened it only to find about 20 very tattered and frayed wizarding robes. There was no mirror. I changed and walked out the door. I was now in a bright white room. From floor to ceiling were white enamel tiles. There was a huge bath, about the size of a small swimming pool, like I imagined the prefect's bathroom to be. There was a rather old porcelain sink with two gold taps. I walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom and left through another door. I was now in an unknown hallway, which really isn't surprising.  
  
I turned left and walked straight into Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I've been a bit clumsy lately I don't even know where I am. Where am I?"  
  
"Professor Lupin, we're round the corner fro the DADA class room. Carry on walking down this corridor and take the first left."  
  
"Thank you." I said smiling. I walked down the corridor and heard Hermione mutter that I'd been in the school seven years, been a teacher, made the marauder map the then said even louder "Must be drunk."  
  
I recognised the DADA classrooms door. I walked in and found Snape in there. H sneered at me. "I was just trying to find a lunar chart. You would have thought you of all people would have one."  
  
It then hit me. Hermione had called me Lupin. I was Remus Lupin, a marauder, a werewolf and even worse a teacher. "If you wanted a lunar chart you should have gone and talked to the centaurs, they're living speaking stars of the sky. Or if you wanted less hassle you should have just talked to Sinatra. If in the future you want to search my rooms I suggest you get a better excuse. Go to Excuses.com or even better talk to Draco Malfoy he's bound to have some good ones, though I doubt they'd work on me seeing as they work on you. Now if you don't mind I have a lesson to prepare."  
  
Snape glared at me. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I looked at him. Five seconds later he was on the floor. " Never touch me again, or you'll find your self on the floor or even better in the infirmary."  
  
He got up and walked to the door. I smiled at myself; you should never do any sudden movements while in the same room as me. Seven years of martial arts really paid off.  
  
I went and sat at my desk. "Potter what are you doing here?" Shouted an angry Snape. "You've been eavesdropping. 500 points from Gryffindor." He then walked off.   
Harry stood there looking dumfounded. I smiled. " 520 points for Gryffindor. Hello Harry. What may I ask are you doing here?"  
  
"I was coming to ask you id you're coming to the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match tomorrow."  
  
"I thought the first match wasn't until October, November."  
  
"Yeah well Dumbledore has decided to let us try out our teams against each other. So are you coming?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." I grinned.  
  
"What did you do to Snape? Not that I mind but I have him first lesson and he's already grouchy."  
  
"I won't tell you. You'll tell Ron and Hermione and someone will hear and then it'll be around he school by lunch. All I'll tell you is that I taught him a lesson, shouldn't go sneaking around people's rooms. That's your job."  
  
"I resent that!" Said Harry Grinning.  
  
"We should go down to breakfast."  
  
We walked down to the great hall with Harry talking merrily about Quidditch. I on the other hand was trying to work out what I was going to be teaching in my lessons. I didn't even know what classes I'd be teaching. Harry and I split. He went and sat next to Ron while I went to the staff table, the only seat left was next to Dumbledore. I sat down and put some toast and scrambled egg on my plate. "Glad to see someone will sit next to me. They all think I'm going senile."  
  
"You're as sharp as a nail." I murmured. If Dumbledore didn't notice there was something wrong then no one would.   
  
I started eating while trying to work out what to do in the lessons today. I couldn't even hold a shielding charm up against the jelly legs curse. I don't know any defence against the dark arts. I could just make them read a book, but then again they'd still ask me questions. The only type of defence I know is Martial arts. That was it. I hastily finished my food-, which wasn't hard as that was one of my specialities. I got up quickly and walked out of the great hall.  
  
Once I had got to the DADA classroom I checked my schedule.  
Gryffindor 1st years  
Ravenclaw 7th years  
Slytherin 6th years  
Hufflepuff 3rd years.  
  
I then started to push all the desks into the corner of the room leaving spaces in the centre for about 10 people to practice. All I needed now was some mats. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Professor McGonnagal walked in. "Hello" I said cheerily. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"No. Albus sent me here to check if you were ok. You were distant at breakfast and then you gulped down your food like there's no tomorrow and then practically ran out of the great hall."  
  
"I'm fine. Though I need to turn these cushions into soft mats."  
  
With a flick of McGonnagal's wand there were 5 navy blue mats on the floor. There was now some buzzing down stairs, which meant that people were coming out of classes.  
  
"I'd better go now, classes to teach." Muttered McGonnagal  
  
She walked down the corridor and I realised that I needed to change I couldn't teach in robes. I walked up to Lupin's bedroom and found some muggle clothes in the chest of drawers. I then walked back to the classroom. The Gryffindor first years were standing in the middle of the room confused. A little boy with blood hair looked at me. "Excuse me, mister. Do you know where the DADA teacher is?"  
  
"By chance I do." I smiled at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Timothy Finnegan."  
  
"You're not related to Seamus are you?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"I always thought he was an only child." I smiled and then went back up to standing level. "Hello my name is Remus J Lupin, your DADA teacher. Could you all sit on the floor for a moment? I have to do the register. Alan, Nicola, Timothy, Julie, Molly, Jonathon, Alex, Doreen, Christopher and Laurence. Now today were going… yeas Timothy?"  
  
"Is it true that you're a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes it is. Any other questions?"  
  
Julie put her hand up. "Why are you wearing muggle clothes?"  
  
"I was just going to explain that. Now what I am going to teach you today will be a unique lesson. I will never teach you about this subject again so you have to pay attention to this lesson especially." The first years were staring at me in awe. "Now think. What if you were against someone you don't particularly like. They're trying to hex and curse you. You have no wand. What would you do?"  
  
"Leg it."  
  
"Kick and run!"  
  
"Partly. Now I'm going to teach you a muggle type of defence, known as martial arts. Does anyone know what they are?"  
  
"They're things like Karate and kung fu." Said Doreen  
  
"Yes they are. They're oriental arts. A mixture of self defence and other sports."  
  
(I'll tell you now I know nothing, absolutely nothing about any martial arts on this earth.)  
  
"Now I'm going to teach you some simple attacks and defences."  
***  
"Ok we have 15 minutes left. You can sit on the floor and catch your breath."  
I grinned at them. They were all red faced and out of breath. "Remember, next lesson you are not to talk about this lesson at all. You understand?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Doreen put her hand up. "What's the homework?"  
  
The rest of the class shot daggers at her. I laughed; she's a Hermione in the making. "There is no homework. Has anyone heard of Hermione Granger?"  
  
"She's in Seamus' year." Shouted Timothy.  
  
"Doreen, you have to meet her. You're an exact replica, from what I've seen of you. I'm sure she'll give you a tour of the library."  
  
"She would? Where would I find her?"  
  
"Any one know who Harry Potter is?" The class chorused. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry walked in, with a goblet in his hand. "Hello Harry. We were just talking about you."  
  
"You were?" asked Harry shifting nervously on his feet.  
  
"Yep, I was telling Doreen how to find Hermione and she is your friend and you're easy to spot, so I suggested they look for you." Harry looked at me dubiously. "She wants a tour of the library and I recommended Hermione."  
  
"What have you done to the classroom." Asked Harry.  
  
"We were having a practical lesson." I turned back to the class that were looking at us intently. "Now remember class who should you use the things we tried out today on?"  
  
Timothy shouted out Slytherins, while the other chorused people we don't get along with.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
The class stared at me, and Timothy asked. "You- know- who?"  
  
"No, that is best left to trained aurors."  
  
"Like Harry?" asked Alan  
  
"No! Aurors. Now I think you should go to your next lesson now."  
  
"So what were you teaching them?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Self defence. What that?" I said pointing at a goblet.  
  
"Snape told me to give it to you. He also gave me this." Replied Harry holding up a piece of parchment. "But I'll only give it to you if you tell me what you did to Snape."   
  
I looked at him and smirked. "Accio Parchment." I said pointing at the parchment, which flew into my hand.  
  
"Well it was worth a try," mumbled Harry. "I better go to my next lesson now."  
I unfolded the parchment  
  
'Lupin,   
No pain potion.  
Snape'  
  
I wasn't in pain, though Lupin could be. I noticed there was more on the paper.  
  
'Ps this is a strong dose, should last a week, once it cools it turns into acid.'  
  
I had to take it, even if it gives me side affects. It would have to last me all week. If I didn't take it now Lupin would be in pain and Snape is not going to brew up another batch after what I did to him this morning.  
  
I gulped it down. It tasted like a mixture of calpol and cardboard. The after taste was even worse. The bell went, time for another lesson. Ravenclaw 7th years. This could be interesting, I was teaching a group of people that were 4 years older then me.  
  
The class walked in. They looked at me and stood in the middle of the classroom. "You can sit down you know."  
  
A girl looked at me with distaste. "There is no way I'm sitting on that floor. You don't know how long it's been there."  
  
I looked at her, if she was a Ravenclaw what were the Slytherins like? "I happen to know that those mats have been there for less then two hours. Now sit down."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit down or I'll be forced to take points off you."  
  
Someone yanked her down. "You're all here? Good. Cho, Harriet, Albert, Anthony, Daniel, Gabrielle and Elise. Now as I wasn't her last year I need to know what you learnt."  
  
"We spent the year learning how to duel, and I meant the whole year Professor, you're not going to make us study it again are you?"  
  
"No, I just want to go over what you've already learnt. Now will each of you pair up?"  
  
They all paired up, but Elise was left. "Will someone go with Elise there are seven of you there has to be a three."  
  
"Do we have to? It's just that Elise has had the duelling champion title for the past two years and none of us know enough curses to throw at her."  
  
"Ok. Elise you will watch them and then point out to me what they're doing wrong, and you can try to help them."  
  
"Sir, why can't you do that? You are the defence against the dark arts teacher."  
  
"I want to see how good you are."  
***  
I was walking back to the defence against the dark arts classroom after having a very long talk with Flitwick about duelling. I now had Slytherin 6th years. I walked in and sat at my desk. The bell went, I waited, five minutes late no one had come and then ten minutes after the bell had gone the class came in. "Ten points from each of you for being late gor my lesson, that means 100 points from Slytherin."   
  
Malfoy looked outraged. "We were only ten minutes late!"  
  
"Yes and last time I checked ten times ten made one hundred, but if you want help I'll write it on the board for you." I then started to write the times tables on the board.  
1x10=10  
2x10=20  
3x10=30  
4x10=40 etc.  
  
"I get the point sir."  
  
"Good. Now today I'm going to give you a test.  
  
Luckily I had found a test in a drawer and had decided to give it to the Slytherins instead of teaching the muggle skills they would have been hell if I did tha  
  
***  
o have had no reviews. Is this story reall that bad? i'm not going to post the next chapter till i get 1 review- i have become really desperate. Is it the fact that i changed my name from Fluffy to Maddy, i dunno. But what i do know is that i've not no reviews! Come to think of it i haven't had n e reviews for about two weelks from either of my stories, i'm bvecoming really desperate now. I don't care if you flame me! Maddy 


	7. Part one: Chapter 7

Back to school Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. I got out of bed and turned the alarm off. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I looked around. The house seemed strangely familiar to me. It looked a lot like the house I used to live in, I I'm living at Hogwarts as DADA teacher. I walked into the living room and realised I'd been there before. I went into the adjoining kitchen and took some bread out of the Hovis bag and put it in the toaster. "Good to see that you're your self today. The voice was strangely familiar. I looked up to see women with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes I almost shouted May.  
  
It was my old next-door neighbour. I moved when I joined Hogwarts again. I swear her daughter knew something. I heard her say to a friend that I was Remus Lupin. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they went up the stairs.  
  
The bread popped out of the toaster. I put them on a plate and spread some Flora on them. I didn't know why I was in the muggle world at May's house, I knew it had something to do with Eleanor; there was something about that girl.  
  
I walked back up the stairs and knocked on Eleanor's door, I had to get to the bottom of this and fast. I had a lesson in about an hour. Gryffindor first years, their first DADA lesson of the year.  
  
There was no answer from the door so I opened it, walked in and saw that there was no one there. There were four books on her desk reading: The fellowship of the ring The two towers The return of the ring and The hobbit. J.R.R. Tolkien wrote them all. I looked at them, probably muggle greats, the type of books Eleanor read.  
  
I walked over to the dressing table. In the mirror I saw Eleanor. I turned around she was not there. For a brief second I thought Eleanor was trapped inside the mirror. The door opened, I was waving my hands about. "Eleanor what are you doing?"  
  
Realisation dawned on me Eleanor was not trapped in the mirror, I was trapped in Eleanor. Then where was Eleanor? The only place that she could possibly be would be my body at Hogwarts, which would mean she's in a lot of danger now as she doesn't know where she is.  
  
I slowly walked down the stairs, I could tell May, but then I'd have to tell her about magic, on the other hand I could be Eleanor for the day and if I was her tomorrow then I'd tell May, or at least try to get to Hogwarts. I decided on the latter, there was no point in telling the muggles.  
  
I quickly changed into Eleanor's school uniform. A blouse, a green, blue and white tie, tights, a pleated skirt, w jumper and a navy blazer with the school crest sewn onto the breast pocket. 'Serviam' which I remembered form the latin I was taught meant I serve.  
  
When I had first seen Eleanor in this uniform I had thought it looked to big on her. She would have looked much better in robes, but she's a muggle.  
  
"I quickly put Eleanor's straight red hair into a loose pony tail and ran down the stairs. I then opened a cupboard and quickly found the packed lunch boxes and quickly made a sandwich and put a packet of skips into in. I then put them all into her blue back pack which only had her journal or diary, what ever she called it and a pencil case. *** I arrived at the school where a huge crowd greeted me. I remembered Maryann and Michelle, the two sisters that were constantly having fights who lived down the road from the school. I didn't know the rest and decided to listen closely to what was being said.  
  
"So anyway, my house at neopets it's getting better I just need more money. Eve could you get some cheats of Max."  
  
"Kimika, she's just walked through the gat. So how's your boyfriend?"  
  
Eleanor had a boyfriend, first I'd heard about it. "My boyfriend?" gosh it feels weird saying that.  
  
"Oh, you know the black haired on, the red head and what's his face."  
  
"I have more then one?" (you can see where I'm going. So fang and Moodyirishbabe, I've told the whole world what ya think, now shut up, I am not infatuated I just happen to like reading the books! Like you read them yourselves. Tell that to Fran and the rest of them, especially Fran! That note has absolutely nothing to do with the characters in this story. )  
  
"Granny it's 8.45 time to go in. We have to go to the science labs as that's where are form room is now. I have Mrs Latham this year." Muttered Michelle  
  
"Well think about it this way, you don't have Mr Boyle any more." Said a girl with curly brown hair.  
  
"What do they have with science teachers? I had miss Ryder, Miss Rose, Mr Boyle and now Mrs Latham next year I'll probably get Mr Donegan."  
  
"Well, at least you can pronounce your teachers name. She pronounces it differently each time, doesn't she Eve." Francesca laughed *** "Do these stairs ever end?" I panted as I walked up the 7th flight of stairs.  
  
"One more flight. What's wrong with you? Usually you run up trying to beat Zoë and Angela."  
  
"Oh, well I haven't been up these for a while have I?"  
  
"Well no.. Oh well. Look there's Mr Boyle on time for once."  
  
"In a straight line. Be quiet other lessons are going on. Ona re on the wall. Come on you know how to line up."  
  
He then put us on tables and announced that we were going to be sitting there for the whole year unless he thought otherwise.  
  
"Good morning Gerard."  
  
"Good morning Mr Boyle. In the name of the father, the son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Oh my god we offer you this lesson for your greater honour and glory, holy guardian angels watch over us saint Gerard pray for us. In the name of the father, son, Holy Spirit. Amen."  
  
There was a scraping of chairs and Mr Boyle shouted to stay standing. He took the register and every sat down. "Now as you all know I will be teaching you chemistry this year. This term we will be studying chemical reactions, not blowing up the science labs." He said this while looking directly at me. What king of things did Eleanor get up to while at school?  
  
"Now the first experiment we will be doing will involve using hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid and nitric acid. We will be mixing them with metals. The chemical reaction is…" He then jumped off the platform he was standing on ran across the class room, unlocked a cupboard and took out some board pens. "Copy this down. Magnesium+ Hydrochloric acid= Magnesium Chloride + hydrogen." He wrote a lot of other things, which involved telling us how the atoms split and joined which I copied into the exercise book he had given us. *** I went through 3 other lessons which involved and English lesson where he told us that we came to school to learn how to die. I went home with May and sat down to for the four pieces of homework that Eleanor had been given.  
  
*** I decided to post a chapter even though no one reviewed. It had been over a month. Hopefully i'll get one review at lest. :) 


	8. Part one: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Eleanor and the plot. All the other people are actually real people and I don't think they'd be happy if I said that I own them they're more likely to be scared out of their wits.  
  
Chapter eight  
  
"So are you looking forward to the watch against Gryffindor Cho?"  
  
'oh Shit'  
  
"Match?" I questioned.  
  
"The one that starts at 6pm, against Gryffindor, when we try put out new players."  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget."  
  
'Hermione told me yesterday'  
  
"We're going to have to try real hard to beat them. Potter is their new captain. Then there is Erm. Weasley as the keeper and the rest of the team are a bunch of new players. That's our strong point. They're not well bonded. They don't flow as a team, we only have one new player. Though they have Potter and he's the best seeker in this school; no offence. You could beseech him though."  
  
'fat lot of chance that would do'  
  
"We better go to breakfast."  
  
I nodded and hesitantly got out of bed. I quickly put on the longest skirt I could find which still went 4 inches above Cho's knee, which was way to short for my liking. I put on a robe and then ran out of the dormitory and into the common room.  
  
The carpet was a plush blue, that your feet sank into. It had many windows and was very airy. The walls were sky blue and had birds on the wall which were actually flying.  
  
All the chairs were bronze. On a bronze chimney breast, which was bigger then all the rest was the main fireplace. Above this was a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw and her son. Rowena had her brown hair down it cascaded down her back. Her robes were blue with a bronze clasp. Her son had short brown hair and was wearing the Gryffindor colours. Around is neck was a necklace with the eagle sitting on top of a lion. The boy winked and I walked up to it and smiled. There was a plaque which said ' Rowena Ravenclaw and her son Ronan at the age of 14. This was painted before her son went mysteriously missing and was never seen again.'  
  
Rowena looked at me and seemed to see right past through Cho and saw who I really was. She frowned and then laughed as if seeing an old friend. I eventually pulled myself away from the picture and walked over to the door which could only be the exit of the common room.  
  
The door on the other side was a portrait like the Gryffindor one. It had a picture of Godric Gryffindor and Ronan Ravenclaw. They waved so I waved back and then tried to find my way to the great hall.  
  
Once I got there I sat on the Ravenclaw table surrounded by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Got any words for us captain?" asked a boy with sandy hair.  
  
"No." 'though, you could teach me how to ride a broomstick'  
  
Just then a regal looking owl came swooping in and dropped a package on my head. I opened it.  
  
'Dear Cho'it read 'I really shouldn't be reading this'  
  
'I have gotten the job! We're moving to the USA. Unfortunatly you have to move school. You start there on Monday so we're picking you up on Sunday. I know it's sudden, but being minister of the world affairs is to much to give up. We're really proud that you're captain of the team again and we hope you enjoy your last Quidditch match with the team.  
  
Hope you win! See you soon. Love you forever  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
P.S. don't tell any one as we have cleared it up with Dumbledore'  
  
I looked at the letter surprised. 'Harry has lost his crush then. But I can't think about that I have to learn how to fly'  
  
***  
  
At 4PM I ran down to the Quidditch pitch with Cho's broomstick. In my pocket was Harry's invisibility cloak which I had borrowed using the summoning charm.  
  
I though of Madame Hootch. Hold your hand above the broomstick and ay up. Climb on and take off.  
  
I hastily climbed on and positioned my self to go up. Suddenly I zoomed into the hair, with the wind flying through Cho's bob. I heald the brrom tightly scared I was going to fall of when it suddenly stopped and I jerked forward. Luckily my sense of balance stopped me from falling off.  
  
'It stops when I hold it tight to it gets faster when I don't. All I need to do it learn how to turn, dive, ascend and not fall off. God I should just quit'  
  
***  
  
It was 5.30 and I was on my way to the owlery. There I saw Hedwig and smiled. She hooted at me. "Hello." I cooed. "Could you give this to Harry?"  
  
She looked at me as if trying to tell if I was worthy. She hooted. I handed the invisibility cloak to her. "Oh, and could you not give it to Harry in the great hall, other wise it will get confiscated."  
  
She hooted and flew off. 'I swear she can understand us so easily, I swear she could be an animagi'  
  
I looked at my watch and blanched. It was 5.45pm. I ran out of the owlery through the main doors and down to the Quidditch pitch which was ¾ full. I ran into the changing rooms. "There you are! We've been looking every where for you since the end of school."  
  
"Sorry I was every where. Now come on we've got to play Quidditch!"  
  
We ran out of the changing rooms onto the pitch. I stood opposite Harry and grinned, he smiled back. We then shook hands and mounted out broomsticks. The feeling of flying through the air was exhilarating. I went to the middle of the pitch and hovered, while looking around. I dodged a Bludger and carried on looking. I saw a flash of gold and went tearing of after it, so did Harry. I spurred forward with my hand out stretched. I caught it.  
  
In the process I fell of my broom, with only one hand on it. I looked down, I was 70ft off the ground. 'Think that you're just on a bar, swinging. Back and forth, back and forth'  
  
I followed my advice. I eventually got back onto the broom and was immediately in a bone crushing huge. I could hear the Gryffindors "She beat THE Harry Potter."  
  
In my head I was wondering the same thing. 'I won, I beat the unbeatable'  
  
He was staring at me, with an unbelieving look on his face.  
  
We eventually went to the changing rooms. I quickly changed at started to walk up to Hogwarts. I saw a figure looking out onto the lake., staring into space. I walked up to them and sat down.  
  
"How did you do it?" he asked  
  
"I honestly don't know." I answered "I supposed I've changed. 'Literally'  
  
"But don't worry. I'm leaving!"  
  
"What!" he looked at me astonished.  
  
"I'm moving to America. I leave on Sunday."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Cos I want to. My dad's the new minister of world affairs. I better go now. There's probably a party in the Ravenclaw common room."  
  
I got up leaned down, kissed him on cheek and left. 


	9. Part one: Chapter 9

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
This is Cho's day as a muggle.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Helen (sparkely gem) because Michelle said so! And Joanna for giving me Beatriceisms!  
  
***  
  
An alarm was going off, way to early. Probably Beth's she always gets up early to revise after all the N.E.W.T's are this year. Something typically Ravenclaw  
  
Every one wonders how I got into Ravenclaw Cho Chang resident tart of Hogwarts. I get good grades I get top marks so what if I want to have fun. What is the meaning of life? To live it  
  
I don't act like a tart is it really my fault that I l;ike short skirts, I've gopt a good figure might as well use it. How many people strive to get my knid of figure.  
  
Boys stare at me so what? They never see me for who I am. Only Cedric did but he's gone now. Lying in a coffin 6 feet unfer at Hogsmead graveyard.  
  
"Eleanor get up!"  
  
"What the hell?" I murmured  
  
"Hurry up you've slept in for 15 minutes get down stairs and have breakfast."  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with Hogwarts?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me. Honestly, you have a one track mind. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts do you ever think about something else."  
  
"Well I think about Quidditch, Cedric and whether to do anything about Harry Potter."  
  
"You reall do have a one track mind. Go have breakfast."  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs, there was no food on the kitchen table, what were the house elves doing? There was a bowl of fruit that would have to do. I peeled a banana and ate it then walked out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"I left your netball kit on your bed."  
  
There was a white polo shirt and a blue skirt with the initials E.E sewn onto the corners. "Here's your P.E bag." A bag was thrown in, which I quickly caught with my seekers abilities. I put the unifiform into the bag.  
  
I put the school uniform on. The skirt was to long just past the knees so I rolled it up. Two inches above the knees can't see a bump from the rool perfect. I grabbed the back pack and P.E bag and ran down the satirs  
  
***  
  
"Eve!What the hell have you done to your skirt/"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What d'you mean you hate skirts let alone short skirts."  
  
What girl hates skirts?  
  
***  
  
"I take no nonsence. Myt rules are permanent if I catch you breaking them in my class or around the school you will e punished." Announced the R.E teacher sister Beatrice. As soon as I walked in I realised she was eccentric though, in a different way to the fraud in the north tower.  
  
"Spit out that gum!" she directed a girl. "Every one up uniform inspection! Top button should be done up, three stripes on you tie and skirt unrolled."  
  
She came up to me first. "Your skirt is rolled up four times!" she proclaimed "somebody shoot that girl."  
  
Francesca rolled her eyes. After the inspection had been done "Top button, tie and skirt gum as well! Things weren't like that when I came to thins school."  
  
"What were the dinosaurs like then?" muttered a girl next to me.  
  
"This term we'll be doing world religions then moving onto Philosophy on whether there is a God and what the meaning of life is." She continued still using stupid phrases in between  
  
***  
  
"The last lesson of the day netball." Announced Francesca taking her journal out. We went and sat down in blue chairs in St. Arma-something or other.  
  
"Hello girls." Announced the teacher, Miss Hunt. "Five minutes and counting."  
  
The changing room door was opened and the class ran in.  
  
The smell was intoxicating a mix of B.O, smelly shoes and body sprays gone musty.  
  
I quickly changed into the P.E kit. The polo shirt was a bit big, but the skirt was perfect, nice and short wioth out being rolled up.  
  
I walked out of the changing room and quickly drew in the fresh air. Miss Huint walked up to me. "Hello Eleanor how was your summer."  
  
"Er, fine thanks yours?"  
  
"Good. You won the gymnastics competition for the south eat didn't you?"  
  
"Umm... sure."  
  
"You looking forward to Fridays gym lesson. I was hoping you could show the clas a round ouff."  
  
"Ok but I think the class woud like to start."  
  
"Oh... yes."  
  
She handed a bag of balls to someone. The class jogged out of the school and onto th netball courts. We started warming up. "What's wrong with you?" You're not muttering profanities about skirts. `this skirt is to short'' Skirts are sexist why don't men wear them we wear trousers' `i'm freezing my legs off.'"  
  
"Right. We need to warm up. How d'you play this sport that hop doesn't look like a Quaffle could fit through it."  
  
***  
  
Please Read & Review I'm sorry it took so long but I have other stories and they're more of a priority as more people read them! 


	10. Part one: Chapter 10

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/n Sparkleygem the reason Eleanor didn't tell Hermione was because if Lupin or Cho came up to her and said I need your help it wouldn't go down well. Plus I don't want that to happen.  
  
Eleanor's POV  
  
Eleanor woke up in a cold room. The pillows were quite lumpy and the feather quilts feathers had bunched up at the end of the bed. "Just what I need." Muttered Eleanor shivering.  
  
She climbed out of bed only to touch a cold stone floor. "Where am I? It this even Hogwarts there isn't even a plush carpet on the floor."  
  
Eleanor looked around the dark room. She couldn't see much. "Either this person has blackout curtains or there are no windows." After a lot of stumbling and tripping over a table Eleanor found the persons wand. "Lumos." She breathed.  
  
The room was very big with a wall-to-wall book case about 10metres long. The walls were not wall papered instead cold grey stone, which was decorated with old tapestries. One of the tapestries had the Slytherin crest with a border of Snakes. There weren't even any other beds in the room. Eleanor concluded that she must be in a professor's room. But whose?  
  
There wasn't even a mirror in there, Eleanor looked around there wasn't even a way out by the look of it. "No doors, not windows. Where the hell am I? Are the ministry of magic imprisoning me cos I'm a muggle. I didn't mean any harm. It's all J K Rowling's fault she published the books! (a/n I don't have n e thing against JK at all I think she's the best author in the world along with J R R Tolkien) How did I get here any way? Who put a spell on me? So I'm in A prison but why would they give me a wand? I have to be in a dungeon of some sort after all I'm dealing with the magical world and they seem to live in the stone age." Eleanor sighed and picked a book off the shelf. `The wolfsbane potion' She picked up another `the truth about the truth potion: nasty side affects fact or fiction?'  
  
"I'm in a dungeon full of books on potions. That's it!" exclaimed Eleanor "Snape lives in the dungeons! Go I'm Snape think of the trouble I can cause."  
  
With a new burst of energy Eleanor ran to each tapestry and lifted them up. Eventually she found an opening.  
  
The opening let her down a dark hall way occasionally lit up by torches. Eventually she found herself in a bathroom. It was green every thing was green. "God, I'm gonna have to be sick." Eleanor looked around the room and found a mirror. "Ok plan of the morning wash Snape's hair in basin. Ducks?" Eleanor stared gob smacked at the mirror. Snape's pyjamas were covered in yellow ducks with speech bubbles saying `quack quack.'  
  
"Yes Ducks dearie." Said the mirror. "Great idea about washing the hair. But don't but that stuff in your hair it makes it all greasy."  
  
Eleanor had to laugh. "What did you do last night?" Was the mirrors reply. Eleanor snorted. "Good to see a mirror with a sense of humour. Now what is this stuff I put in my hair I want to send that down the loo."  
  
"It's in the potion bottle, the green one. I have to say when will you redecorate staring at that green really makes me sick."  
  
"Where's the shampoo? Here it is. Herbal essence? Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Eleanor quickly washed the greasy stuff out of Snape's hair and used the shampoo and conditioner. She quickly found a towel and dried his hair. "What time is it?"  
  
"The clock is above my head."  
  
Eleanor looked up 6.30 way to early. "Just enough time to dry at least. Now where are my clothes."  
  
"What is wrong with you sevvie have you forgotten where every thing is? You still haven't got rid of that green bottle."  
  
Eleanor quickly found the bottle and looked at the label `Keeps hair clean and fresh, for that after shower feeling.' She read the back `are you a keen potion brewer? Are you worried that your hair will fall out because of dangerous toxins? Use 1 teaspoon of this in your hair it's guaranteed never to fall out."  
  
"Well I'll just but half a teaspoon in his hair."  
  
Eleanor quickly did this. "You promised you wouldn't put any in." Exclaimed the mirror. "Though at least you didn't put 10 of those things in your hair like you usually do."  
  
Eleanor looked at Snape's hair it looked fine. She looked around for the toothpaste and brush and scrubbed Snape's teeth. "You got a date or what?" Asked the mirror.  
  
"Nah, just school. Bye." Eleanor washed the toothbrush out and went back down the corridor to the bedroom.  
  
"I think I'll just get breakfast from the house elves."  
  
Once she had gotten back into the bedroom she found a house elf lighting the fire. The elf squeeked and made to run. "Wait, you haven't finished lighting the fires. Could you also bring some eggy bread down here and an unribe banana and two pieces of toast without anything on then oh and a knife and fork. You better bring a plate of two as well."  
  
The elf's eyes widened in surprise. It quickly made up the fire and ran out of the room.  
  
"Mad, utterly and entirely mad."  
  
Eleanor busied herself by changing then reading a book. `The uses of unicorns and their curses'  
  
The elf ran in followed by another four all carrying the plates. "Thank you. You've been so kind. Would you like a tip?"  
  
They looked at Eleanor mortifies. "Remember when making chocolate éclairs make sure the thing is called before you but the cream on other wise it melts. Oh and a banana plant isn't a fruit tree it's a herb which is closely related to the lily (a piece of useless information I thought I could give you. It is true it was in my science text book.)  
  
***  
  
Eleanor was sitting in Snape's chair in the potions class room with her feet on the Table. She was humming and bobbing her head from side to side with her eyes closed. Slowly the class walked in they were 5^th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"So many things to tell her  
  
But how to make her see  
  
The truth about my past. Impossible!  
  
She's turn away from me  
  
He's holding back he's hiding  
  
But what I cannot tell  
  
Why won't he be the king I know he Is  
  
The king I know so well"  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us sir?" Shouted someone  
  
Eleanor opened her eyes and stood up. "Very funny. You are obviously not a fan of the lion king."  
  
"The Lion King?"  
  
"It's a muggle movie about lions. Made my Disney has loads of songs. Now moving swiftly on today what are we going to look at?"  
  
Eleanor got blank looks back. "You really don't pay attention. But fortunately I've scrapped my teaching plan for today. We're going to look at muggle chemistry."  
  
***  
  
Eleanor made her way to the great hall. A Black dog came up to her With a note in it's mouth. Eleanor quickly opened the letter. `You're needed in Dumbledore's room Now. S.B.  
  
Ps are you going on a date, though who would want to go out with you.'  
  
Eleanor laughed, they dog looked up t her startled. "Very funny Black. When will wonders never cease?"  
  
The dog tried to frown. "You know you're a really cute dog?? You have great eyes as well." The dog yelped and ran away. Eleanor chuckled just as Hagrid walked by. Hagrid stopped turned and stared at Eleanor.  
  
When Eleanor eventually to Dumbledore's room Sirius had changed back and was pasing. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Questioned Sirius  
  
"You know that's the second time someone has said that to me today. After." Eleanor promptly burst out in laughter.  
  
She really couldn't play the part as Snape.  
  
This chapter was out up in seven days well done maddy compared to the 1 and a half months. It's also longer. As always read & Review Happy Valentine's day hope you had a great one. I did it was the first day of the holidays. Yay! 


	11. Part one: Chapter 11

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A/n people have been saying why don't the witches and wizards freak out over being muggles. To be quite frank with you would you like the same feelings repeated over and over again?  
  
Still Eleanor's POV as I missed something out in the last chapter  
  
Eleanor was sitting in Snape's chair trying to mark papers though knowing absolutely nothing. Instead she corrected grammar and spellings and gave every one A's. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." called Eleanor hoping it wasn't Sirius again.  
  
A pale blond boy walked through the door. "What can I do for you?" Draco was holding something in his hand. This later turned out to be someone. A hand, followed by an arm, then a shoulder and finally a head. It was Ginny Weasley! Eleanor rose her eyebrows. "What can I do for you both?"  
  
They both quickly sat down. "We need some advise Professor." Answered Draco, Ginny stayed silent. "Well we've been going out since last year, but we want to tell every one we're fed up of putting up an act."  
  
"So what do you need help with?"  
  
"We want you to make sure the Weasleys don't kill us."  
  
Eleanor snorted. "If I am correct in speaking only Ron is here and Dumbledore will not let your family kill either of you. Draco what about your family?"  
  
"What about my family? They're dead. D'you want me to go ask their permission at their graves?"  
  
"No, I can assure you that the Weasleys will not kill you while you are on the Hogwarts grounds. Now I suggest you go and tell them the news, though not in the Gryffindor common room, some where, where a lot of people will be around, say the library near Madame Pince, or you could tell them outside the Infirmary it will save you all the trouble of having to float each other there." Eleanor grinned at Ginny's petrified look. "I'm joking. Though you should stay in a public place."  
  
They both stood up and left.  
  
***  
  
Snape's POV  
  
I woke up early not opening my eyes though feeling the sun on my face. Odd I thought there are no windows in the dungeons. I opened my eyes to see a window of medium size, next to the bed. The room was bright with pine furniture defiantly not my room. I wasn't in the infirmary no the walls were red and yellow more likely to be a Gryffindor bedroom. I looked at a clock, which suddenly changed from 6.15 to 6.16 it was most defiantly a muggle clock. It had glowing red letters with a series of knobs on the top, a very odd muggle contraption, much like their science. I got out of the bed, an orange wisp of something fell across my face. I pulled it which made my head hurt. I walked up to a mirror and found a girl staring straight back at me. She had auburn hair to mid back with brown eyes. I moved my hand the girl's hand moved as well. I was the girl!  
  
Must have been a confusing potion mixed with my drink with a hint of monkswood making me delirious, or it could be a test either way I don't like the look of it.  
  
I walked to a door and found my self on a landing of a muggle variety there was a painting not moving at all. I slowly went down the stairs careful not to make any noise. Was I in a house full of people from Hogwarts stuck in someones, a muggle's to be sure body.  
  
***  
  
"Au nom du Pere et du fils et du saint esprit  
  
Vraiment il est juste et bon de te render gloire  
  
Toujours et en tout lieu, a toi seigneur,  
  
Qui nous donne tant de joie.  
  
Au nom du Pere et du fils et du saint esprit."  
  
I was now in a muggle school, in a French lesson saying: In the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit.  
  
It is just and good to return glory for you. Always and in all places, you have lord, given us joy.  
  
In the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit.  
  
I'm not even a catholic.  
  
"Bonjour j'espère vous tout a eu un bon et que vous sont tout et prêt revenir et fait quelques ." (I'm not all that good at French so bear with me. Good morning i hope you all had a good holiday and that you are all healthy and ready to come back and do some work.)  
  
Annoying jolly are you ready to do some work? They have no choice they have to do work.  
  
"Ce terme nous étudiera vacances, nourriture et vêtements. Vous fera aussi les verbes dans present et avenir. Eleanor est-ce que vos vacances était comment?" (This term we will be studying holidays, food and clothes. You will also have to learn the verbs in present past and future. Eleanor how was your holiday?)  
  
I looked up she had said Eleanor which I had found out earlier was my name. "Mes vacances perçaient très et ennuyeux. J'ai dépensé la plupart des vacances qui lisent ou dévisager dans l'espace." (My holiday was very boring and tedious. i spent most of the holidays reading or staring into space)  
  
The teacher looked at me strangely. "Vous est-ce que rafraîchir français avez été? (have you been brushing up on French?)  
  
"Aucune ma tante est française" (No my aunt is French)  
  
"Est-ce que vous Etes resté avec elle par-dessus les vacances?" (Did you stay with her over the holiday?)  
  
By now the rest of the class was staring at me strangely. The teacher spent the rest of the lesson twittering on at me in French while the rest of the class stared at us blankly not understanding a word. When the lesson had finished she dragged me out of the class, still talking in French and showed me to a Mr Armstrong. "Elle parle français à parfaits que je veux la mettre en bas pour prendre son GCSE's plus tôt (She is speaking perfect French I want to put her down to take her GCSE's earlier)  
  
What were GCSE's? some muggle tests of some sort. They conversed about the pro's and cons and then the French teacher told me to go to Spanish they would talk to me later. Spanish? Another language were they mad? (I personally think they are I can barely remember French let alone Spanish but only half a year ledt fo Spanish and then a can drop it yay!)  
  
I could speak Spanish as well, I only learnt it so I could read texts about potions some of the greatest brewers were form France, Spain and Italy.  
  
"Why are you late?" asked the teacher in english. It couldn't help to show of could it?"  
  
"La necesidad francesa del maestro para ponerme hacia abajo para francés de GCSE (The French teacher want to put me down for GCSE French.)  
  
The teaxher rose her eyebrow but told me to sit down. "My name is Senora Clarke I will be your Spanish teacher until the end of the year. I myself am Italian and am fluent in English, Spanish, French, Tibetan and latin, I'm also a qualifies translator."  
  
"Che fanno I traduttori?" (What do translators do?) I asked in Italian  
  
the teacher squeaked and started twittering away in Italian on how do I know Spanish, she then swore and started hyper ventilating. Someone ran up to her and asked if she was ok. "She speaks Italian." She said in English.  
  
Wow big deal. "Eleanor? You could barely talk a word of French now you're fluent in French, Spanish and Italian what's going on?" Someone asked  
  
This was quite funny. I started talking in Spanish. "You're not Eleanor?" asked a girl who must be fluent in Spanish. I shook my head this wa going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
I actually managed to finish that chapter. I can't wait till the next one you'll probably stare at me blankly and wonder what I'm on (only apple juice) but who cares? Apart form my parent, but plz read and review I'll post quicker if you do!  
  
Indigo ziona- how does Lupin know Eleanor? Well they used to be next door neighbours but Lupin sold his house. It will be explained more in the next chapter I think. The next chapter is not the end in case your wondering though it is sort of a turning point in the story. I'll also take this moment to say there will be a sequel to this story called fate which will come out as soon as I've finished this. I'm actually on the 9th chapter of that and it's 73 pages! I better finish this one soon only about 6 chapters left.  
  
Maddy  
  
Read &Review 


	12. Part one: Chapter 12

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A/N this is most probably the most confusing chapter in this story, sounds impossible but it is. There are a lot of unanswered questions that will be in your mind that won't be answered for at least another three chapters so bear with me on this. If you do have any questions email me on maddy_mad_mad@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Eleanor woke up groggily living in the magical world was all well and good but she was getting fed up one person one day, another the next, all very confusing and exhausting.  
  
She opened her eyes and made to rub the sleep out of her eyes but found she couldn't her hand could just not reach. She opened her eyes to find a black blob in the middle shaped like a nose.  
  
"Padfoot? Are you awake? You really should come out of that form you know. I can't talk to you when you're a dog." Someone whined, the voice quite unfamiliar. Odd Eleanor thought. How many people know of Sirius' innocence and call him Padfoot? Wormtail was defiantly off the list, and it was not Remus she had spent a whole day as him. Maybe there was some honorary marauders like Fred and George, though why they would be living with an escaped convict she didn't know.  
  
Eleanor thought hard. How could she change her self back into Sirius animagi was defiantly out of her league she wasn't even a witch and the most advanced witches and wizards find it hard to become animagi. I need to change back she thought, who ever this person was they would think she was quie rude if she changed back. But she didn't know how. I want to be Sirius Black she thought. Nothing.  
  
Animagi Changus she thought. Nothing. If I don't change back this minute I will bark forever. Nothing.  
  
"Sirius you have been an animagi for how many years? Yet you always seem to forget how to come back. Its Animal remember?"  
  
Animal? Eleanor thought, of all the strange things that they could use animal? She was instantly turned into Sirius. The person in front of her had black robes she new that from when she was a dog. What she saw next was one of the biggest shocks in her life.  
  
The person had messy black hair and was the same height as Sirius. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was Harry but the eyes, they were brown. (Dun, dun, Dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"James?" Asked Eleanor hesitantly, her eyes must have been playing a trick on her. James was dead, every one knew that a well-known fact.  
  
"Of course it's me Padfoot. I know you're still in shock about me being alive and every thing. But why haven't you come to except it? I know only a week but you usually could take to any thing quickly. Something in you has changed you look sort of haunted now. I know there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. It's just that I thought you were dead for the past 15 years and then suddenly you're back from the dead? It's quite a shock."  
  
"I didn't come back from the dead Padfoot, you know that. When can I see moony and Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail? Didn't you ever wonder who betrayed you? I guess not. Wormtail is on Voldemort's side he told Voldemort where you were. Moony on the other hand is at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why is he at Hogwarts?"  
  
"He teaches Defence against the dark arts."  
  
"Even though he's what he is?"  
  
"Yeah. Snape is the potions master-"  
  
"That slimy death eater is a teacher?"  
  
"No he's not a death eater but eh teaches potions. He's one of a few that are qualified to make the wolfsbane potion. The wolfsbane potion has to be taken every day one week prior to the full moon. It stops the characteristics of the wolf combing in it curls up into a ball and sleeps."  
  
"You mean he trusts that slimy git to give him the potion?"  
  
"Has done for at least a year. I guess I'll have to tell you about Snape. He was a death eater, still is."  
  
"I knew it! You said he wasn't a death eater."  
  
"Well he's a spy for Dumbledore, goes to the meetings and tells us about them. He risks his life or others. Dumbledore trusts him so Moony does. I tolerate him."  
  
"So many things have changed. I just wish Lily and Harry were here. I miss them so much. I know Harry was only one but to kill him at such a young age."  
  
Sirius had obviously not told James about Harry. Eleanor wanted to tell him but it wasn't her place, it was up to Sirius. Harry did have a right though, he misses family so much. Why didn't Sirius tell James it could free him as well, just like that.  
  
"D'you want a butter beer?" Asked James."  
  
Eleanor grinned. "Sure." She had never had one before. Having one with a man who was 'dead' was even better.  
  
***  
  
That's the end of a rather strange chapter to say the least. Eleanor only changes one more time so we're drawing close to the end. Sigh. If you do have any questions I'll either answer them when I update- if they don't give the plot away at all or email you depending on if you ask any questions in a review or email me.  
  
Remember to Read & Review it makes writing worthwhile.  
  
Maddy. 


	13. Part one: Chapter 13

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
Sirius woke up with a start; surprised to feel cotton sheets instead of the scratchy ones he was used to. He looked around the room was most defiantly not the one he was used to.  
  
  
  
He was wearing purple pyjamas with an orange bear and a pot of honey with a nightcap on. Next to it was a pink thing that was yawning broadly. 'Must be muggles' (Winnie the pooh and piglet for all of you that haven't worked it out.)  
  
  
  
Sirius looked around. He tried to turn into a dog nothing happened. 'Odd, defiantly odd. Probably one of James' pranks.' He got out of the bed slowly looking for any booby traps.  
  
  
  
His head was constantly turning looking out for anything dangerous. As he whipped his head around the hair that had been tied with a hair band came undone. Red hair suddenly fell in front of Sirius' face.  
  
  
  
He stared at it in wonder. 'He's died my hair red? Just like Lily's?' "James? What have you done to my room?"  
  
  
  
There was no answer. Sirius looked around the room and saw a door a normal door 'well at least he didn't make me stay in a room with no door. For gods sake he's back here for a week and he's trying to kill me.'  
  
  
  
Sirius opened the door hesitantly the corridor was not what it usually was. "Prongs? What have you done to my house."  
  
  
  
A boy came put of a room. "Prongs?" the boy asked "You've really gone to far. First of all Prongs is dead. Second he's a book character and third if he was real he wouldn't be here."  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Eleanor get a life."  
  
  
  
"My name is not Eleanor it's Sirius Black or Padfoot or Snuffles."  
  
  
  
"Really have lost it. You've been doing to many hand stands they're making blood rush to your head."  
  
  
  
"Prongs? You've put me in a muggle house? When I get my hands on you I'll kill you. No wait I only just got back I'll just do something really, really horrible to you."  
  
  
  
"You really have lost it Eleanor." Said the boy looking at him strangely and walking off.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with that boy?" Sirius muttered before going to explore.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sirius was standing out side a building which had been labelled the sports hall. In the past two hours he had encountered a strange women who kept on muttering I'm late. A load of people he had never meet but recognised him and more kooky people that kept on telling him that he was mad.  
  
  
  
The crowd, which he had named Gerard, was moving into this hall. The teacher Miss Hunt who was very energetic and kept on trying to talk to him trying being the definitive term.  
  
  
  
The 'Gerard' moved into a room, which was quite small with cubicles lining the whole room. Each person dashed behind a curtain so Sirius followed. He got out his P.E kit thing that the eccentric lady from the morning had given him. Inside was swimming costume? With sleeves and it wasn't water proof. A leotard? 'There is no way…'  
  
  
  
Sirius walked out of the cubicle. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to put this thing on."  
  
  
  
Heads came out from behind the shower curtain. "What d'you mean? You've been wearing a leotard since you were 3 or was it six something like that."  
  
  
  
"I'm refusing to wear this piece of cloth. It's indecent!"  
  
  
  
"It's compulsory school uniform."  
  
  
  
"I don't go to this school. This is some silly joke that Prongs had played on me."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Muttered half the class  
  
  
  
"Forget it. But there's still no way I'm going to wear this."  
  
  
  
Just then Miss Hunt walked in. "Eleanor why aren't you ready?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not wearing this leotard."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"It's indecent."  
  
  
  
"It's regu-"  
  
  
  
"Regulation school kit I know but it's I dunno evil pure evil."  
  
  
  
"I think you need a little bit of time out."  
  
  
  
"Yeah of course." Muttered Sirius.  
  
Remember to read & Review  
  
I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get it up. 


	14. Part one: Chapter 14

A Day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 14  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Michelle aka Moodyirishbabe.  
  
Sparkely gem: you will never see St. Ursula's again so no Eugene!  
  
A/N sigh this is the last time that Eleanor will be a magical person sob.  
  
Eleanor woke up her head pounding. She opened her eyes to find that she was staring at some polished mahogany, the banging carried on. She realised that her head wasn't banging on the contrary the door at the other end of the room was.  
  
She got up and opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" the boy sighed "I've been banging on the door for ages."  
  
I stared at him, but he was all fuzzy. "Wait one second young man I need to find my glasses. Accio glasses."  
  
A pair of glasses came into her hands, which she quickly put on. The view was still fuzzy. "Professor? You're wearing my glasses do you want me to find your ones?"  
  
"Why of course!" said Eleanor handing back the glasses to the un-none boy.  
  
"Here they are professor." Said the boy handing her some glasses. Eleanor quickly put them on and found Harry Potter staring at her.  
  
"Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well it's just that I haven't heard from-"  
  
Suddenly the door opened wide and a little red head was standing in the doorframe. "Ah Mister Potter and Miss Evans I assume." Said the girl.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I'm so glad some one could find a way to get me home. I've been going crazy."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry  
  
"That's a very good question." Said Eleanor.  
  
"I have the answer but first Freo Solebro."  
  
Eleanor suddenly found her self in her own body. "Yes, I'm so happy. I'm finally me again!"  
  
"I believe you should take a seat Eleanor."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry  
  
"That's a question you're both about to answer."  
  
"What?" asked both Eleanor and Harry.  
  
"Harry do you by any chance know what your mothers maiden name was?"  
  
"Well…no."  
  
"It's Evans." Answered Eleanor quickly.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry  
  
"J K Rowling told us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A muggle author who writes a series of books there will be seven eventually we're still waiting for the fifth at the moment. The books they're about… well… Harry Potter"  
  
Harry chocked. "J K Rowling?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Joanne Kathleen Rowling."  
  
"I know who you mean!" smiled Dumbledore "Just the type of witch to do something like hat as well. But going back your mother's maiden name was Evans. She had a father called Henry who had a twin brother called Harry." Started Dumbledore.  
  
"You're not saying what I think you mean? Grandfather Harry?"  
  
"I believe you do."  
  
"So I'm Harry's third cousin? Lily's second. There's my dad the son of Harry Lily's cousin and then me the second cousin."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Suddenly Eleanor was in a tight hug."  
  
"I have a family that doesn't hate me?"  
  
"More than you know." Muttered Eleanor  
  
"Now Eleanor you need to explain to me what happened  
  
***  
  
"…Then I woke up and I was you. But I don't know how you got here."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well I was doing some Admin and the clock struck twelve and I was suddenly somewhere else. I got out of bed and found I was in a muggle house. So I left the house and found I was on the street that Remus Lupin used to live on."  
  
"I knew it was him and his little dog to! Actually it was quite a big dog quite like the grim."  
  
"So I apparated to Hogsmead and walked the rest of the way."  
  
"How did you apparate with no wand."  
  
"I'm a wandless magi Eleanor."  
  
"So, you were in MY body as a muggle."  
  
"Eleanor when you change bodies you keep your magical powers. You are a witch."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You are what we call a late bloomer. Now I believe you need to go get Sirius and explain the predicament."  
  
Eleanor grinned "I believe I do. Is the floo network connected to this office?"  
  
"Yes it is. The floo number is home."  
  
"Leave it up to them." Muttered Eleanor, taking some floo from Dumbledore and stepping into the flames.  
  
She appeared in a grate that she recognised from the day previously. The room was empty apart from a black dog that was looking at her peculiarly. "So Sirius are you going to stay like that all day?" she asked  
  
The dog stared at her. "You know who I am don't you Sirius. You were me yesterday. Dumbledore is really going to get annoyed if you don't change back."  
  
The dog popped into Sirius. "But you're a muggle."  
  
"That's what I thought but Dumbledore has told me differently. PRONGS." She yelled.  
  
Sirius looked at her surprised. "You know?"  
  
"Well if you were in my body where do you think I was?"  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
Just then James walked in.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
He turned and walked out again. "James Potter what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks. "What didn't think I knew you?"  
  
He turned at stared. "Sirius why have you let a muggle into our house with pyjamas on?"  
  
Eleanor looked down she was wearing pyjamas. "First off I'm not a muggle. Second he didn't let me in I came via the floo network. Third I know who you are because I spent the day with you yesterday unawares. But moving swiftly on Dumbledore wants Sirius, so I'm thinking that you should come as well."  
  
"I couldn't face them all, no it's been 15 years they'll all hate me. I've got nothing to live for any way with Lily and Harry gone."  
  
Eleanor grimaced. "First off say that to me again and you will be dead second Sirius why didn't you tell him."  
  
"Well, I erm never got round to it."  
  
"What do you mean you never got round to it? You haven't told him one of the most important things in his life ever."  
  
"Well he didn't seem ready."  
  
"Sirius, James sit down now." They obliged. "James first off why aren't you dead?"  
  
"Well, when Avada Kedavra came it missed me but hit something else which fell on top of me I blacked out. When I woke up the whole house was in ruins I looked around and saw Lily and Harry on the floor dead. So I ran and carried on running I came to a forest that was about 5 miles from our house turned into a stag and stayed there. A week ago Sirius was travelling through the forest as a dog he saw me and followed, he wouldn't leave me alone and eventually I changed back and have been living here since then."  
  
"But Sirius still hasn't told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"You can't tell him." Said and annoyed Sirius  
  
"Tough luck. James, Harry is alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Could leave it there but I'm not going to.  
  
"How?" he asked meekly  
  
"When Lily died she put a protection thing on Harry. Voldemort hadn't encountered Love before it rebounded the curse straight back on to him. So Harry is alive at Hogwarts in sixth year as a prefect getting into a lot of trouble that he doesn't want to get into which he can tell you all about once we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"But, I can't he'll hate me think I'm a failure he won't like me. He'd prefer to stay with Sirius or Remus that means I'll have to go for the summer but I won't mind."  
  
"Another thing that you don't know. Sirius isn't allowed to look after Harry as he is on the run from the ministry as they think he gave you up to Voldemort so at the moment Harry is living at the Dursleys."  
  
"If you don't go and tell him I will."  
  
"You can't you have no right to." Interrupted Sirius  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because first of all I don't know who the hell you are and someone that isn't realeted to him or in custody should tell him."  
  
"Well my name's Eleanor Evans. Daughter of Lily Evans cousin. So I'm Lily's second cousin, Harry's third I'm the only family he has a t the moment that is not escaping from the ministry and that actually likes him. So James if you want me to break Harry's heart by telling him that you're alive but don't want to see him I'll tell him but Sirius will unfortunately not be there to pick up the pieces will he?"  
  
"But, I've never met you." Said Sirius "why is he living with the Dursleys instead of you?"  
  
"I'm a late bloomer only found out today."  
  
"So you don't know anything about him!"  
  
"Quite the opposite. In 1st year Harry went after the Philosophers stone as he thought that Snape was after it and that he was going to give it to Voldemort. But instead Quirrel was after it and he stopped that from happening after getting through a series of obstacles.  
  
In his 2nd year the chamber of secrets was open. Every one was against him as he was a parselmouth and accidentally revealed that to every one in duelling club. At the end of the year Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber. Ron and Harry worked out where it was and went after her and got her back. It was really Tom Riddle in the form of a diary.  
  
In his 3rd year-"  
  
"You can stop now." Interrupted Sirius  
  
"Thank you. Now will you tell Harry?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"The Dursleys locked him in a cupboard until he was eleven."  
  
"How dare they."  
  
"See you still care. You're coming with me. It also gives us the chance to free Sirius. Lets see James pass me your wand." She was given a wand. "Reducio." She said pointing at James. "You're staying in my pocket until the right moment. Sirius you go first."  
  
Sirius left leaving Eleanor in the room. "I guess that's the last time I see this place."  
  
She got into the grate and left. When she got out of the fire place she found the minister of magic pointing his wand at Sirius heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's where I'm going to leave you. So she's a witch big surprise not. So Harry and James are going to be reunited. Lily will not be coming back so don't ask after all there's only 2 chapter and an epilogue left.  
  
So as ever read & Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maddy ( 


	15. Part one: Chapter 15

A day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
She got into the grate and left. When she got out of the fire place she found the minister of magic pointing his wand at Sirius heart.  
  
Harry was staring at them with a stunned expression on his face, where Dumbledore was she didn't know. Doing the only thing she could she yelled "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Fudge turned in shock and stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked eyes flashing.  
  
"Eleanor Evans. You can't kill him."  
  
"He killed the Potter's."  
  
"You forgot about the muggles." Murmured Eleanor then thinking on her feet said. 2You can't harm my client."  
  
"Client?" asked Fudge, while Sirius was asking the same with his eyes while Harry mouthed it.  
  
"Yes client. He is innocent until proven guilty and as I remember he had no trial you just locked him up, so you need to give him a trial and give me time to cllect some evidence which shouldn't take to long."  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
"Tough luck, he's having a trial whether you like it or not!"  
  
"I'm not letting some little girl push me around."  
  
"Watch the little or I'll sue for heightist comments. Girl? Sexist as well? I don't think the ministry would be happy about that especially over the fact that half of the wizarding population is female. You'll be out of your position before I can say ' I'm minister of magic'"  
  
"That's blackmail. It's illegal."  
  
"So is putting someone in prison with out a trial. Didn't the fact that he could have been set up mean anything to you? Or can't your brain handle it?"  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in smiling though it immediately faded when he saw Fudge. "Cornelius." He said in a strangeled tone. "What are yopu doing here?"  
  
"He's come here to give Sirius a trial."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"Yes you did, or do you want me to write to the daily prophet?"  
  
"That's black mail!"  
  
"No his name is just Black not black mail."  
  
"You know full well and good what I mean!"  
  
"And you know what I mean, so I think we agree. Professor Dumbledore could you alert the ministry?"  
  
"Of course I will Miss Evans."  
  
"Hold on… you can't do that… Preposterous. What so you mean but Professor Dumbledore? Why didn't you call him Albus? How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen and proud of it!"  
  
"You can't do this you're just a mere pupil."  
  
"Oi!" exclaimed Harry. "Don't insult my cousin!"  
  
"Your cousin? You don't have any magical cousins."  
  
"On the contrary I am Harry's third cousin so as far as we're concerned we're related, now if you don't mind I need to gather my evidence and witnesses." Harry can you stay here with Sirius you can catch up. Just give me a sec."  
  
Eleanor walked over to Sirius. "Don't tell him yet. I have a plan!"  
  
Eleanor rushed around the school and finally got to the Gryffindor tower, quickly said the password and walked in. People looked up at her and quickly asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"A Barrister for a trial that's taking place in a while."  
  
"Why are you wearing Pyjama's?"  
  
"I was woken up early and I didn't get time to change and now if you'll be ever so polite can you please tell me where I can find Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."  
  
"What do you want with them?"  
  
"Classified now could someone get them?"  
  
Some one left and came back down five minutes later with them both. As soon as Hermione saw her she ran up to her and started a lecture. "Eleanor Evans I can't believe you left without telling me I was-"  
  
"Hermione, you need to go to a trial, it's the trial of Snuffles."  
  
"Really? How the hell did you get caught up in that?"  
  
"It's really long, but involves me blackmailing fudge but before the trial can you please give me some robes to wear I didn't get any time to change."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her and hauled her up the stairs while Ron stared.  
  
***  
  
"You are under arrest for trying to black mail the ministry of magic!" shaouted someone while two guards grabbed Eleanor's arms.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked "I thought it was the minister of magic now get of me before I'm forced to take action."  
  
"As if you could do anything to me." The man sneered  
  
Eleanor quickly got one of her arms free punched one in the face, causing him to get a nose bleed and lipped the other one over her shoulder. "My Bite is a lot worse then my bark."  
  
The few people that were standing around her in the dungeon stared at her. "Well who's stupid enough to try and arrest the martial arts champion of the south east that's just plain stupid."  
  
"I think they should be taken up to the infirmary." Said Dumbledore holding back a smile.  
  
"We should sue!" shouted one of the men.  
  
"As if they'd believe that a little red head could beat two full grown men who are also wizards, I don't think so."  
  
"God I hate little mudbloods."  
  
"What do you all have with the word little?" Eleanor exclaimed. "Your all against different types of blood, you're all heightists (in case you haven't guessed I'm below the average height and I will tell ppl off for calling me small, midget etc.) and you're all against people that aren't totally human. You're as bad as muggles who aren't all stupid either. Muggles are racist-"  
  
"We get the picture." Said someone she didn't recognise.  
  
"And your minister of magic is a misogynist."  
  
"Is he now?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
The woman smiled. " Well I guess we should start the trial. Now where is the barrister for Sirius Black?"  
  
"You're talking to her." Answered Eleanor  
  
The judge stared at her shrugged and stood behind a bench. Eleanor went through Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus and Dumbledore all of which had the same story.  
  
The Judge sighed. "unfortunately even with all of this evidence we still can't free Sirius we don't have any evidence that Sirius was the secret keeper only his word which isn't enough."  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed. "It's a good job that I have one last witness then isn't it?"  
  
"You didn't stay anything about them."  
  
"I was hoping not to use them. I would like to call James Potter to the stand."  
  
The crowd looked at her in amazement and as if she were mad even Dumbledore stared. Eleanor calmly put her hand in her pocket and took out James who looked very peeved off. She pointed her want at him and took the spell off.  
  
"Howdy." Smiled James  
  
"IMPOSTER!" declared Fudge glaring at James.  
  
"Not so." Answered James. "I am James Orion Potter."  
  
"We can't believe this."  
  
"You can take a paternity test on James and Harry to prove that it is James. He is not under the Polyjuice potion and there is no other way to change into someone else. You can stare at him and not feed him for 24 hours and he will still be James."  
  
"I believe you." Declared Harry standing up from the crowd.  
  
"Harry?" asked James quickly running up to Harry. Harry let go. "Eleanor wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I have a good judge of character. Plus my Cousin wouldn't lye."  
  
"I prove Sirius Black not guilty." Announce the Judge blinking tears away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh… how sweet. Thank you to the one review I got for the last chapter I'm glad you all cared so much. So this chapter is dedicated to drum roll please…  
  
  
  
Indigo Ziona  
  
  
  
Only the next chapter and an epilogue so I'm asking you now in a review please write any questions you have about Eleanor and I mean *any*. From what is he Favourite football team to the food she hates most. It might not make any sense to you and you may feel stupid but please answer in a review I would really aprieciate it.  
  
Read & Review  
  
  
  
Maddy ( 


	16. Part one: Chapter 16

A Day in the life of a muggle  
  
By Maddy  
  
The Last chapter & Epilogue (Sniff)  
  
A/N Yes this is the last chapter and for some reason I'm not sad. The reason? I'm already 110 pages into the sequel, yes that's right 110 pages and I've only just started chapter 12, most of the chapters are around 10 pages apart from 2, which are 19 and 18. The reason I needed stupid questions? Well you'll see. So we'll start the chapter. I just finally realised that it's about 3 in the afternoon in this story and therefore Eleanor is 'missing' from her home so next stop Eleanor's house.  
  
Eleanor looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh shit, it's um three in the afternoon so as far as my parents are concerned I've run away or I've been abducted." Eleanor exclaimed in panic.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I left a note telling them that you'd gone to Hogwarts."  
  
"That's not good, they think that I think the books are the bible. So they think I have run away to Scotland to find a caste that is as far as they're concerned none existent. So I really think I should be getting home!" she was now hyperventilating.  
  
"Calm down!" exclaimed Sirius  
  
"How can I calm down? My parents won't let me walk down the road with out knowing where I'm going, the phone number of the person I'm going to see even If I'm only going to talk to them for 5 minutes, what time I'll be back and just in case I need to take a mobile phone incase I get lost, while walking down the road."  
  
"What's a mobile phone?"  
  
"I'll explain it on the way home."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "OK, Sirius, Remus and I will go home and explain every thing, won't they find it weird bringing strangers home."  
  
"Well yeah but they know Remus, now can we please go."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I guess we'll walk to Hogsmead and then apparate to Eleanor's house."  
  
"Apparate?" asked Eleanor. "Cool."  
  
"You know what apparating is?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Has any one explained anything about the books at all?" she asked  
  
"Books?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Ok. Some one decided to take it upon herself to write down Harry's whole life and then publish it for muggles to read and enjoy, but I don't think she expected a muggle to find some magical people and tell them. But before any of you complain she will not stop writing the books because it would make millions of people VERY unhappy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well in my school alone there is Michelle, Maryann, Helen (you have now been mentioned in this fic.), Aleydis and myself spent way to much time reading the books and fan fiction, in fact there are thousands of websites devoted to the lot of you."  
  
"Even me?" asked Sirius  
  
"Yes even you. You all have I love _____ websites."  
  
"You've got to be joking."  
  
"No, my friend Michelle is totally in love with any Slytherin especially Severus."  
  
"Why's you call him Severus instead of Snape?" asked Lupin  
  
"Because Michelle insists that I do so that's what I do."  
  
"So which one of us do you like the most." Asked Sirius slyly  
  
"I'm not answering that and if you dare try to get it out of me by using Veritaserum or anything else for that matter you'll live to regret it."  
  
"We're wizards you can't do anything to us."  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Said Remus quickly.  
  
"Ah good we're in Hogsmead." Announced Dumbledore  
  
Suddenly there was screaming. "What's going on?" asked Eleanor  
  
"It's Sirius Black!"  
  
"Oh the daily prophet hasn't been able to send out the emergency report yet they still think I killed them." Grimaced Sirius  
  
"Oh well, we can apparate now."  
  
Suddenly Remus grabbed her hand and she found herself on Marler Road the road she had lived in since forever.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Eleanor was walking along Diagon Alley collecting her stuff for Hogwarts. Her parents had been surprised but accepted it. Max had run around the room exclaiming so the barmy bat was correct in her theory.  
  
"So Eleanor, are you looking forward to the interview that you're going to have with Hogwarts?"  
  
"Interview?"  
  
"Every late bloomer has to be interviewed by Hogwarts it's some what of a tradition."  
  
***  
  
"So Eleanor, what's your favourite football team?" asked Seamus Finnegan  
  
"Well my whole family supports Charlton so I guess its Charlton."  
  
"What's your favourite book?"  
  
"Umm. Ha… Lord of the rings."  
  
"What's your favourite food?"  
  
"Roast dinner."  
  
"Have you heard that Sirius Black has been freed."  
  
Eleanor raised her eyebrow. "I was his barrister."  
  
"So you thought he was innocent?"  
  
"What do you think? So Ginny have you told Ron about your b/f yet?"  
  
Ginny turned red. "b/f?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, umm Ron I've got a boy friend!"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, don't get mad or anything but it's umm…"  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy next question!" Ron stared at Ginny, Draco and Eleanor in horror.  
  
"So what are your hobbies?"  
  
"Well I play the violin, gymnastics, tap, ballet, Irish dancing and martial arts."  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
"Yeah I'm quite good."  
  
"Will you show us?"  
  
"Well I don't believe in showing off. But ok I need a violin." Eleanor started playing the violin she went on for a few minutes and stopped. "I'll show you the rest later. Are we finished yet? Cos I'm really hungry."  
  
"You need to be sorted." Announced P. McGonnagal.#  
  
Eleanor smiled she sat on the stool and immediately heard the sorting hat. "Late bloomer are you? Y'know who I am as well. Very clever aren't you a mischief-maker as well. That's a good idea, I only wish I had eyes to see it. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Shock horror!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hall stared at her Snape look positively strangled. Suddenly you could hear the sorting hat laughing, "Can't take a joke can you?"  
  
The hat carried on thinking on her head. "Very brave as well, but you have a great thirst for knowledge. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"  
  
'Well there's an open space on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team now. I have to wait two years for Gryffindor. Put me in Ravenclaw!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" announced the sorting hat. Eleanor ran over and sat next to a girl who was waving at her. She had her blonde hair in a bob and sparkling blue eyes. "Hi I'm Chloe Boot."  
  
  
  
A/N My little Eleanor's growing up. That is officially the end of a day in the life of a muggle but you have and epilogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
Eleanor got on the train it was the end of the year, it had been a great one full of pranks, truth or dare and dare I say school work. Eleanor had passed all her exams with flying colours coming top in her year, which surprised every one as she had to catch up with 3 years worth of work. Quidditch was great they came in second place only to Gryffindor; Harry beat the Slytherins gaining them the cup by ten points. Ginny and Draco were doing great and were Hogwarts best couple. Harry was having a great time catching up with his dad, the year in all had been great, Voldemort hadn't even yearly killed Harry.  
  
"Morning Eve."  
  
"Same to you Draco." Answered Eleanor sitting next to him in the carriage.  
  
"Gryffindors still not out?"  
  
"No. So were is Chloe?" asked Draco  
  
"You know she doesn't like the Marauders very well so she won't come in this carriage."  
  
"But she's your best friend!"  
  
"Yeah, but she's just weird. I don't mind it gives me more time to be with you." She smiled messing up his hair.  
  
"Not the hair, Eve! You know I only have eyes for Ginny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You got top grades in the year didn't you?"  
  
"Yep, I'm just glad this year is over. No more Pansy Parkinson for Astronomy." She then put on a very good impression of her. "And that star is the Ursa minor other wise known as the... the umm… teddy Bear star, that's it. And that's the dog star, known as the… Let me just get my textbook. It's all your fault you little mudblood I usually know these!"  
  
Draco laughed, "as if she's only tutoring you to keep her grade up, she needs the extra credit!"  
  
"What you laughing over?" asked Ginny walking in.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
Just then an owl, more specifically Frodo Eleanor's owl came flying in carrying a letter.  
  
'Dear Eleanor  
  
When you get to the train station meet us at platform 1 we're going to Heathrow. You're going on holiday to Florida for two weeks!  
  
Mum & Dad'  
  
"Cool." Muttered Eleanor jumping for joy.  
  
So that is the end of A day in the life of a muggle. Read & Review  
  
The address for its sequel 'Fate' is:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=687847 


	17. Part two: Chapter 1

**A day in the life of a muggle part two.**

****

**By Maddy**

****

CHAPTER ONE 

Eleanor was staring at her laptop smirking at the quirkiness of muggles.  Don't get her wrong she liked muggles in fact her whole family but two were muggles. 

Beside her was a wand the only sign that there was a witch in the house, all apart from the big black shaggy dog sitting beside her.

She looked at the dog and grinned evilly at it.  Eleanor got off the chair and started patting it.  "Who's a good doggy woggy?  Aren't you sweet?"

It looked at her confused.  "Who's so sweet?  Look at the puppy and its cute little eyes."

There was infectious laughter coming form the doorway.  "Hello Uncle Prongs!"  she laughed her attention leaving the dog.  There was a pop and a very dishevelled Sirius.  "Uncle Padfoot! So glad you could join us."

"A lovely greeting!  You go off to America for two weeks, come back and mess up my hair."

"Well you know I hate it when you sneak up on me as a dog.  If you carry on doing it I will take you to the vets and get you spayed."

"Well, that isn't the erm… reason for us being here.  It's about Harry."

"Yeah where is he?" she asked while looking around.

"Dumbledore made him go home to the Dursleys."

"What!  When did that happen?  When I got off the train he was going home with you."

"Well, Dumbledore sent us an owl.  It came just after you left.  Apparently no-one told the Dursleys that Harry wasn't going to their house and that they hadn't set up the appropriate wards around my house."

"It's not a house Prongs it's an island!  With a castle, a forest and a lake to go with it."  Butted in Sirius.

"I don't even know why they had to put spells up.  It's unplotable."

"So is Hogwarts.  Doesn't mean you can't find it.  You need apparation wards and power wards stuff like that."

"Well anyway we can go and collect Harry today.  We decided to scare them with someone that rose from the dead and a convict.  Plus Dumbledore don't ask me how has managed to get it so that you can use magic for the day.  So all we need is a plan."

"Which is where I come in?"

"That would be correct.  We have got Harry's invisibility cloak so we're going to pretend that there's a poltergeist.  We need you to pretend to be a muggle, a distant relative if you will.  We haunt them, Harry gets his stuff, we reveal who we are, scare them, use a few curses then depart."

"Seems all well and good but how am I supposed to pretend to be a relative."

"Pretend to be Eleanor Evans before your switching body diabolical."

"If I had heard the name Petunia Dursley I would have run as fast as possible in the other direction."

"Well then you're a relative who has never read the books.  Feel and be a suck up, you hate anything abnormal, catch my drift?  Good we're going to get my son back.  You're related to them any way whether you like it or not!"

"But-" retorted Eleanor

"Wait!" exclaimed Sirius "Look." He said pointing over their shoulders.

Eleanor and James turned.  "P. Dumbledore what are you doing here?"

"Curiosity isn't a virtue."

"So is being senile.  Lucky we don't have either of them isn't it?"

He smiled.  "Indeed it is.  Now I have some impending news to discuss with Sirius and James so off you go.""

"I'm fine with that, though I have to say you're ever so polite bursting into my home uninvited then having meetings with out me. If you need me I'll be upstairs cleaning out my guineapigs hutch."

She walked up the stairs over to the zoo zone hutch which contained tow Abyssinian guineapigs.  One was silver grey the other jet black.  "Hola!"

The guineapigs looked up and erupted into high pitched squeaking.  She squeaked back which sent them into excited frolicking, in and out, through the tubes, over the food bowl sending food flying.

 Eleanor laughed at their antics while taking their play box out which was filled with hay, wood shavings, tunnels and boxes.

Standing up she put her hand in to pick them up.  They put their heads up eagerly hoping for a piece of carrot.  "No, not at this moment in time."

Quickly picking them up she placed them in their play box.  She took the lid of the hutch off, emptied the food bowl and set about disinfecting the bowls and tunnels.  Just then Sirius walked up the stairs.  "What you doing?"

"Cleaning out my guineapigs hutch like I said I would."

"Can I help?"

"Yep, could you move their play box, they are in there so be careful."

"What are their names?"

"He's prat." She said pointing at the silver grey one "and he's paddy." Pointing at the black.

"You named the poor animal prat?"

"No it's full name is prongs Louisiana Evans and Paddy's is Padfoot Texas Evans."

"Nice names but why are they names after James and me?"

"Max thought of Padfoot and Prongs don't ask me why and my mum the second name.  It's a good jog my dad didn't chose of they'd be named sulphur and phosphorus.  Any way you said you'd help me."

"Yep, I'll transport the dirty bedding into the bog bin outside and then put in the clean stuff."

"Ok."

Sirius quickly transported the dirty bedding with a flick of his wand.  Where's the clean stuff?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs."  Sirius walked down the stairs and got the bag.  When he came back up Eleanor was disinfecting the hutch.  "Are you ready?"

"No!"  Sirius with a flick of his wand covered Eleanor in wood shavings.  Eleanor looked down at her self the wood shavings were sticking to her.  She lifted up her arm and found it was covered in honey."

"Sirius Aires Black!" she exclaimed, "change me back this second."

"If I don't?"

James and P. Dumbledore walked up to see what was wrong.  "Or I'll do this." She said kicking him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"Change me back!"

The wood shavings and honey disappeared seeing that Sirius didn't do anything she turned.  "Thank you P. Dumbledore.  Now Sirius you will walk down those stairs and not set foot on them until I say you can.  If you do I'll curse you to next Tuesday or kick you or both.  So I make myself clear?"

"You can't use magic it's not term time." Sirius noted matter of factly a smirk plastered to his face.

"You can use magic in Sirius situations and are you not Sirius.  In the place of a judge I'd use that as they didn't specify which Sirius it was."

"Miss Evans has you there!" laughed Dumbledore

"Oh and you owe me £3.00 to pay for the spoiled shavings in muggle sterling pounds not Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, Bronze Knuts or any Dubloon coins."

                        *                      *                      *

"I've finished Padfoot and Prongs are now safely house in their hutch."

"Padfoot and prongs/" asked James eyes brow raised.

"Padfoot Texas Evans and Prongs Louisiana Evans." Announced Sirius proudly.

"You know this because."

"Because my dear friend prongs I know all."

"I seriously doubt that uncle Padfoot, it is more likely, and true that I told you an hour ago.  Now when are we going to save Harry from his Muggle oppressors?"

"We have a slight change of plan."

"And that would be?"

"You're going to dress up as Lily Potter!"

"Right and why would I be doing that?"

"Well Prongs was commenting that you really do look a lot like Lily, so we're somehow make you eyes green and then we confuse the Dursleys because of the uncanny resemblance.  From there the plan goes on normally.  But how do we change your eye colour brown won't do and we don't have enough time to make an yes colour changing potion."

"I've already got a solution for that just wait a sec."

Eleanor then ran up the stairs and could be heard exclaiming, "where are you?" there was a yelp and two minutes later she came down with green eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"I put my contact lenses in."

"Why are you wearing green contact lenses?"

Was you know my friends Michelle and Maryann are Irish."

"No." answered James

"Yes." Sirius

"Well they are and on St. Patrick's day I went to a party at their house.  I was the only one that would Irish dance for them free so they invited other wise it was irsh only.  So my dress was green so were my tights.  So I decided to wear all green so I put green streaks in my hair but the school couldn't stop me as it went with the tie.  Then I looked at my dad and realised I needed green eyes so I bought some freen contact lenses."

"Why did your dad remind you?"

"His eyes are emerald green like Lily's.  Matthew has green eys as well."

"Oh…"

"You can meet them later in the holidays."

                        *                      *                      *

"Is that it?" asked James pointing at a door.

"Do you really think the Dursleys would paint their front door emerald green?"  That is there house." Said Eleanor pointing at a blue door with a brass four on it.

"Are you sure?"  said an anxious James

"Yes stay under that invisibility cloak and Sirius stay as a dog until I tell you to change."  Eleanor then strode up to front door and rang the door bell.

 A few minutes later Harry opened the door.  He gasped and opened his mouth to talk.  "Don't talk Harry.  Look I'm a relative of the Dursley's as much as I hate it.  I don't know you, you don't know me.  As far as we're concerned both of as are muggles."

"Yes, who may I ask are you." Asked Harry raising his voice.

"No you shouldn't ask, you irritable wretch.  Put on some weight and cut your hair!  Who are you and what have you done with cousin Petunia?"

Petunia came out and gasped  "Lily?" she whispered.

"No Petty, it's Eleanor Evans."

Petunia looked confused.  "Don't worry you don't know me.  I'm your cousins daughter."

"Oh right, I could swear you look like Eleanor."

"Oh, the girl that dies in a car crash with her husband, drunk my dad said."

"Yes that was her."

"So that boy must be her son, he had green eyes like me, shame, green eyes are the family trade mark, he's brought shame upon it."

"I totally agree with you."

Dudley walked in and gasped, his jaw dropped.  "This must be Dudley!"

Eleanor ran and hugged him.  Sirius walked in his tail wagging though it stopped when he saw Eleanor being hugged.  

Dudley was taken aback but hugged back.  Eleanor was being crushed. 'help me!' she mouthed to Sirius, who barked loudly.  Dudley let go as if a bomb had been dropped.  "Snuffles!" exclaimed Eleanor "don't do that." She hugged him and whispered thanks.

She let go and started stroking him.  "I hope you don't mind Snuffles, he goes every where with me.  Say hello Snuffles."  Sirius tilted his head, yapped and lifted his paw in sign of a wave.  "That's a goof boy, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, I love animals."

"What's your favourite animal?"

"A stag, defiantly a stag." Answered Petunia, Eleanor grinned inwardly this was to good to be true.

"Oh, well mines the owl, though I really like black cats, they go invisible in the night."

"Yes I totally agree with you."

"Is your favourite flower the Petunia?"

"Yes, though I really like the daisy, they're lovely and simple.  It was also the name of my mother."

"My great aunt..  I have heard some stories about her, she was a pretty magical person a great personality."  Petunia shifted uncomfortably, suddenly a plate fell to the floor with a crack.  Eleanor screamed which made Vernon and Harry rush in.

Vernon glanced at Harry as id in signal to leave the room.  They both left Sirius quietly following them.

"As I was saying great aunt daisy was such a wonderful person.  Just like Lily and James Potter there son Harry Potter as well."

Suddenly a stag appeared a shimmering cloak on it's back.  Eleanor pocketed the cloak.  "Who are you?  You're a little witch, get out of my house."

"Why my cover is broken." Eleanor gave a dramatic sigh.  "Luckily for me I have a back up plan."  Eleanor pulled out her wand.  Petunia sneered

"I know you can't use magic, give it up."

"Quite the contrary.  I have been given permission by Dumbledore to use magic in this house, as had Harry."

Petunia looked scared.  "You've only been there for a year.  You can't do anything to me."

"I can do more then you can and I'm about to start my fourth year.  Plus I'm not on my own."

"What d'you mean you're not on you own.  Harry wouldn't do anything unless he wanted to live on the streets."

"This is his last year at Hogwarts, he becomes a fully fledges wizard, he won't have to stay here, but he's not the only wizard here is her Snuffles?"

Snuffles turned into Sirius Black, making Petunia gasp.  "Hello." Said Sirius.  Petunia had gone puce, Sirius got his wand out and turned Dudley into a Snake.  "I heard he liked them, he's even climbed into a cage to get at them!" The snake started to wrap around Petunia's stomach.  "Get off!  You fat, slimy reptile."

"I wouldn't talk to your son like that." The snake tightened around Petunia's stomach the more she struggled.  "Get it off me!"

"ok."  Sirius turned her into a rat, though it was blond and had more neck then it needed.  It immediately found itself surrounded by a snake, which was to much od a mountain to get over.

Dudley had the instincts of a snake and tried to eat the rat.  Not wanting to kill Petunia he turned her into a mongoose.  Now the tables had turned, the mongoose chased the snake.

Vernon Dursley started to open the door, Harry trailing slowly behind him.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked.

"Sirius Black, marauder extraordinaire, Padfoot by name, order of Merlin first class, member of the order of Phoenix and a once anted felon and before I forget I'm Harry's godfather."

"Stop talking about your filth infront of this girl."

Eleanor smiled.  "He didn't say anything bad.  Well at least for unclepadfoots standards."

"You know him?" asked Vernon anger building.

"Hence the fact that I have been holding a wand for the last 15 minutes."

Vernon turned on Harry.  "You let them into our house?" he went to hit him

"Impedima!" shouted Eleanor, Harry moved out of the way.  When it had worn off Vernon looked around, Sirius took the spells of Dudley and Petunia.  "Three on one." Sneered Dursley.  

"Learn to count.  I am a witch and Harry is a wizard so it's three on three."

"What do you think Lily and James would say about the way you've treated Harry?"

"They would thank us as we didn't put him in an orphanage and actually fed and clothes him which is more than he deserved."

"Dad!"

"What?" asked Vernon turning around.  "What do you want Harry?"

"James Potter."

"You're dead, this is some kind of evil magic."

He grabbed Eleanor, who wasn't in a defensive position.  "Get off me!"

"Not until they leave.  I have your wand."  Eleanor elbowed him sharply in the chest and flipped him over her shoulder, which made the room shake.  "Accio wand!"

She stared in shock at her hand.  "We're leaving." Announced Sirius.  "Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus.

                        *                      *                      *

Eleanor opened her door and found Dumbledore seating in her living room.  "Did I lock you in?"

"No, James, Sirius Harry you need to leave to get home on time."

The trio left.  "Eleanor we need to talk about your summoning of wands."

"Most wizarding children can can't they?"

"Not after they have a wand.  Eleanor to cut straight to the point.  You are a very powerful witch.  More then anyone of your age, you're a wandless magi."

"But that's really common isn't it?"

"No." was the reply.  "There is only one wandless magi a century, I was the last and I will be your tutor."

_Read & Review_

**Maddy**


	18. Part two: Chapter 2

**A day in the life of a muggle: Part two**

**By Maddy**

**CHAPTER 2**

This chapter is dedicated to both my brothers as I made the basics of this part while playing cricket with them, and I even managed to hit the ball!

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Eleanor woke up and looked at her surroundings, when suddenly someone opened the door.  This someone had brown hair tied in pigtails, Eleanor didn't know this someone either.

"Oh, good you're awake.  I'm quite surprised at you yesterday you said you wouldn't be able to fall asleep.  It's ten now, quite surprising for your wedding say."

"My wedding day?" asked Eleanor quite confused. "Who am I marrying?"

"Yes of course you're getting married today.  All of Hogwarts have the day off.  After all it's not every day that the Hogwarts version of Romeo and Juliet get married after all you are Lily Evans soon to be Lily Potter."

Eleanor went a light shade of green.  "I'm marrying James Potter."

"I can see the wedding jitters are setting in."

Eleanor came so her senses jumped out of the bed and ran over to a mirror, her eyes were indeed green.  "Where can I find James?"

"But it's unlucky."

"This family is already cursed as it is." Muttered Eleanor under her breath.  "I don't care where is he?"

 Seeing the determination in her eyes the woman responded meekly.  "Most probably in Hagrids hut.  Him, Sirius, Remus and peter stayed in there after their stag night."

Eleanor ran out of the room found herself near Dumbledore's office, but ran on to Hagrid's cabin, where she pounded on the door.  Sirius opened the door and quickly said "James had nothing to do with the stripper."

"The stripper?" said Eleanor raising her eyebrows.  "But I don't have time for that.  I need to see James."

"But it's bad luck."

"Cut the superstitious crap, I need to see James.

James came to the door and leaned over to kiss her.  "Don't touch me!"

"Sirius what did you say to her?"

"He said absolutely nothing.  Now would moony, Padfoot and Wormtail please vacate the premises?"

Remus walked past with a pair of boxers on (sigh) "Fully clothed as well.  I need to talk to James in private NOW."

The three named left though not with out Remus adding "What ever you did, I feel sorry for you."

"Sit down." Ordered Eleanor

"If it's about-"

"The stripper has nothing to do with this.  We have to cancel the wedding!"

"What!" exclaimed James looking very confused "why?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"But I love you."

"That's the thing you love Lily not me.  When I said I'm not who you think I am I was being literal.  This is your wedding day and I'm not going to ruin it.

There was a knock on the door.  "Who is it?"

Sirius' voice came back.  "Albus want to see what's wrong."

"Fine you can come in.," answered James

Eleanor pulled out Lily's wand as the door started to open.  It abruptly slam shut with a flick of her wrist she also added "silencio."

"Listen to me.  Don't say a word until I say you can.  My name is not Lily Potter or Evans.  My name is Eve Chambers.  I am not from this time; I'm from the future.  There was a silence.  "You can talk now."

"So where is Lily?"

"Well she's in my body."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively certain."

"How can you be sure."

"It's not the first time that this has happened.  Though I've never gone back in time, which could cause a problem."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes."  She then muttered to her self "I could never change time then, what ever happened, happened."

"Shouldn't we talk to Albus?"  Asked James

"Sure."

James walked to the door and tried to open it.  It wouldn't budge.  "It won't open."

"Great tautology let me open it."

She put her hand on the doorknob muttered Alohomora.  The door magically opened and Sirius fell through.  "Are you ok?" Eleanor asked crouching on the floor.  "Locking spells are taught in first year, I'd of thought you could take it off." She looked at him bemused.

"Sirius I'd like you to meet…" he trailed off.

"Eve Chambers nice to meet you Padfoot."

"How d'you know my name?"

"Just because I'm from the future doesn't mean I haven't met you.  Millions of people know who you are (though they don't know you're real), they even know about the marauders map."

"But that got confiscated."

"What did you think just because you had left Hogwarts that there would be no pranksters?  Though the ones from my time generally blame peeves or you. They don't get caught unlike a certain four that I could mention."

"Us lot?"

"I'm not from that far in the future.  You lot still, unfortunately, hang around there terrorising Snape. I feel sorry for him"

"We're not teachers are we?  You feel sorry for Snape?"

"Well… I'm actually friends with Snape.  But I'm not going to give anything about the future away as far as I can help it.  With my experience with time turners I know it's a bad idea to meddle with time.  There fore I need to get back to 2002, oh shit.  Your wedding starts in how many hours?  No offence but I don't want to get married to James."

"It starts in three hours.  So you should start getting ready so when Lily gets back you'll be ready said James."

"I doubt that we'll be able to get you back in time.  You'll have to marry James." Said Dumbledore."

"There is no way I'm going to sit down in a chair for three hours while some old maid applies some stupid concoction to my face."

"Its Lily's face not yours"

"I will fight with any of you rather then sit in a chair with-"

"An old maid, we know.  Though I'd like to see you meat one of us with a wand or with out." Said Sirius

"I could beat you with both."

"We have some more impending matters." Broke in Dumbledore

"I'll duel with you id I have to!"

Remus laughed.  "Do you honestly think that you could beat Dumbledore?"

"I'd do a lot better then you!"

The all looked at her strangely.  "Are you sane?" asked Peter

Eleanor cast a look of loathing at him.  "I am as sane as I am senile."

"How old are you?" asked James

"Not old enough to have a midlife crisis."

"Why are you speaking in riddles?" asked Dumbledore

"Why does the pot call the kettle black?"

"We're not going to get anything out of you are we?"

"You'll get them as often as the full moon.  Oh sorry!"  Exclaimed Eleanor looking at Remus

"You know?"

"Yep"

"Yep I found out after Hermione had done the Werewolf essay.  Though she didn't tell anyone until later."

"How did she know?"

"You were the DADA teacher.  I'm gonna have to use a really strong memory charm before I leave."

"I doubt it would work properly." Said Peter

"Don't underestimate a person that you have only just met."

"But you don't know us." He continued.

"I have known you longer then half an hour a year to say the least, some of you better then others."  She gave him another piercing glare, which clearly said stop asking impertinent questions.

"I know most of you better then you know your selves."

"Yeah, of course you do.  So what are we like in the future?"

"Just as annoying."

Someone knocked on the door.  "Come in!" shouted Remus

McGonnagal walked in "oh good Lily is with you.  We need to get her ready just under two and a half hours until the wedding."

"Yes you better take her." Said Sirius

Eleanor mouthed 'I'm gonna kill you.' Before being dragged out of the room.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

So there's chapter two, yes she's back in time and yes there's a reason but you won't find out till the end if this part which is in about 20-30 chapters from now.

**Sparkleygem**: _all twelve chapters?  It took me and hour and a half to type up the last chapter it might have had something to do with how I needed to go to Good Friday mass and my mum was telling me to get ready but no way you'll get one chapter at a time as I want to keep ahead then I can change things if I need to._

**Moodyirishbabe**:  _No! I refuse to put you in my story, this will *not* have you molesting Severus!  You are a muggle whether you like it or not._

_So Read & Review I look forward to reading them!_


	19. Part two: Chapter 3

A day in the life of a muggle: part two 

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:  **_I don't own any one apart from Eleanor oh and the plot._

Eleanor was sitting on a stool with two women pointing at her with wands deciding which charms to use.  She had green eye shadow on, which Eleanor thought was discussing though they told her it was to bring out her eyes.  She had way to much blush on and looked like she had been running for a long time.  She had scarlet lipstick on and all in all she looked like a four year old who had been playing with her mums make up, she now had an hour and a half until the wedding.

"That is it!  Both of you get out, I will do this my self!"

"But-"

"Get. Out.  I look like a hooker and I'm supposed to be getting married!"

Eleanor's eyes had a determined gleam to them.  She looked at her self in the mirror; Lily's hair had gone limp due to the mixture of hair charms and muggle hair styling gels.  "I've got to wash my hair as well."

There was a knock ay the door.  "_What_!"  Sirius walked in and burst out laughing.  "What have you done?"

"You mean what have they done?  I'm trying to sort out this mess.  I have to wash my hair, do make up, put dress on, style hair and have my bloody _breakfast_"

"Calm down!  You don't have breakfast, we're having brunch at the wedding reception-"

"What?  Are you mad?  I need food.  I haven't eaten since I got home and that was only a portion of chips!"

"A portion of chips?"

"Hogwarts starts tomorrow, well at least it did, my family…"

"Well can I get you something?"

"Get me some… banana on toast."

"Lily's favourite snack."

"Mine too!"

*                      *                      *

Eleanor was now standing at the back of the congregation veil on and all.  Her bouquet was of Lily's (_why she wants the flowers of death Eleanor didn't know) _she had also managed to get Lily's entwined into her hair as well.  Sirius was best man, while Remus was acting as father of the bride.  "So you managed it?"

"Que?" asked Eleanor looking up at him."

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop repeating what I say!"

"I didn't!  You said something and I said What?, then you repeated what I said."

"No, you said que? Or something."

"Que? Means what?" said Eleanor

"I don't know what que? Means you said it first." Answer a bewildered Remus.

"Que? Mean. What? In Spanish, learn some languages."

"So you've been to Spain?"

"No, I was compulsory at school."

"You learn languages at Hogwarts?"

"What did I say I went to Hogwarts?"

"You said we were famous at your school."

"You're famous all over the world, muggle and all, maybe even more in the muggle.  But don't tell anyone."

"That's how you know us isn't it?  You're a link between the muggle and magical world."

"Not exactly, I have something to do with it, though really it's down to Joanne.  But I can't talk about that either."

"Ok.  So d'you think you're parents will cry at the wedding?"

"No.  They'd she Lily Evans, marrying James Potter not me."

"Well will your parent cry at your wedding?"

"My parents won't see me get married."

"But you seem like a person who would start a family."  The wedding march then started stopping the conversation

*                      *                      *

"You may kiss the bride."  James kissed Eleanor on the cheek.  "Snog her!" someone shouted, namely Sirius.  James carried out his wishes and kissed her on the lips tongue and all.

They walked down the aisle arm in arm.  "I am going to _kill_ Sirius!"

"Why?"

"You kissed me on the _lips.  _You know how long it's going to take me to wash my mouth out?"

"Er right, why?"

"First of all you don't know _who_ I am.  For all you know I could be your daughter."

"But you said your real name was Eve Chambers."

"I couldn't tell you my real name, it could change history, for some reason."

"So how old are you?"

"why?"

"So I can work out who you are."

"I'm 14, but it won't make any difference."

"I just kissed a 14 year old."

"What?" questioned Sirius, coming up behind them"

"She's 14.

"I have a name." Said Eleanor

"Yes, but you haven't told us your real name."

"I can't tell you, it could change history.  But Eve is one of my nicknames."

"We might use it." Said Sirius

"As for you." She rounded on him.  "I have to kill you, or at least beat you up.

"As if, you wouldn't be able to you."

"I guess your big ego did start at an early age."

"We need to change for brunch." But in James.

"K."

They walked into a room which had some dress robes hanging up.  Eleanor walked in.  "Where's Lily's dress?  Unless I'm sharing your robes."

"Here it is." Said James, throwing her a flimsy material. It was a dress that came to just above the knee."

"Do you want me to turn around?" asked James.

"Er.. sure."

As Eleanor could not fins Lily's wand she used her hand.  With a sweep of her hand, her dress was on the wedding gown off.  "Ready!"

"You've got to be joking!  Wedding dresses take ages to change from."

"It was a wedding gown and I used magic."

They left the room a walked to the great hall where the brunch was being served.  Eleanor immediately saw a mini orchestra and ran of in that direction, James wondering what she was doing.  She walked up to the 1st Violinist (that right?) "Hello."

"Who are you?" asked the violinist curiously.

"The bride, Lily Potter.

"Nice to meet you."

"Could I borrow your violin?" the man looked at her sceptically.  "I promise not to break it, _Please."_ She pouted

"Only because you're the bride." He answered Eleanor deftly taking it in her arms.  "and the bow?"

"Be careful it's made of-"

"Horse hair, very strong but easily broken."

"Lily what are you doing?" asked James

"Playing the violin."

"Not meaning to offend you, but are you trying to deafen us honey?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes and started playing scales, gradually getting faster and faster.  She then started playing an Irish song (thing river dance!), her feet started to tap to the beat, so she gace the violinist back his violin and asked him to carry on playing the same tune.  "You dance?" asked James

"For eleven years."

"You've been dancing since you were 3?"

"Yep."

The crowd around them started to clap.  "Lily!  I didn't know you could dance." Exclaimed Sirius coming next to her.

"are you purposely trying to give m e away?"

"I could be."

"Do you think I'm a death eater or what?"

"Well you could be."

Eleanor looked at him exasperated.  "It's time for food."

_A/n You might be a little confused, but never fear!  Eleanor fell asleep on the 31st August 2002 and woke up in the year 1979.  For obvious reasons Eleanor can't tell them about her powers; so obviously they'll find out.  Why has she gone back in time?  Well that's fate._

_Also Eleanor's full name Is Eleanor Victoria Evans and her nick name is Eve coming from the first letters of each of the names.  I will call her Eleanor in this fic, the marauders from 1979 call her Eve and every one that doesn't know that Eleanor is in Lily's body calls her Lily._

_Confused?_

**Moodyirishbabe**: _I don't think leting you in my story would over come the little reviews I have.  A way to over come the little reviews is for every one who is reading to actually review.  _

**Sparkleygem: **_Yep, you're not very modest (in a nice way_**)**_ I Know it was a good idea to give the above a piece of my mind, but she doesn't seem to listen! :)_

_Any way I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and will **review** it!_

**Maddy :)**


	20. Part two: Chapter 4

Fate

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 4**

****

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!_

"What is wrong with you?  Do you want to be killed?" asked Eleanor incredulously.

"Well you keep on threatening me and never do anything about it."

"That's because if I killed you I'd change the future."

A cloud covered the sun, "You're just scared."

"I am not."

A cold wind suddenly came their way.  The birds stopped singing and a cold chill ensnared their hearts.  "Dementors!" exclaimed Sirius "Stay behind us." He instructed to Eleanor.

She rolled he eyes but obeyed.  About 100 hundred dementors glided out of the forest.  "There's to many!  Us four can't take them n." said James

"You mean five of us." Said Eleanor pulling out her wand, bad memories already starting in her mind.

"But-" tried Remus Eleanor frowned at him.  He turned and bellowed "Expecto Patronum!"  Remus' was a sun, Sirius' a candle, James' a lion and Peter's was a grey mist.  "This won't work there's too many."  The dementors were only stopping and then gliding forward again after a few seconds.  "All of you hold hands and say Expecto Patronum at the same time." Directed Eleanor.  After saying these words a small grey vapour emitted from her hand, being desperate they tried it.  The dementors were stopping for a while longer but they were still coming. 

Eleanor was fighting an inner battle on whether to let them know of her power or not.  She already had a protection spell up; she had put t up while getting ready for the wedding.  The Dementors were now surrounding them at a 10-metre radius, getting ready to take their hoods off.  Eleanor was desperate now, she had to, pointing her hand out and whispered "Expecto Patronum." A normal Patronus came out it was a Phoenix.  It stalled them like the groups one had but they continued to draw inwards, she had to use her full power.  "Expecto Patronum!" she yelled thinking of the day she became a witch, helped free Sirius and re-united James and Harry.  Her Phoenix had a four-metre wingspan; it let out a piercing note and flew head long into the Dementors.  The stumbled back but there was a wave behind them, but the phoenix stayed and carried on going.  The marauders were just staring at her amazed.  "For gods sake help!" exclaimed Eleanor.  Broken out of their thoughts they carried on in vigour.

Suddenly an aisle was formed as the Dementors parted, they turned to face it.  There were three people walking through it, the middle taller then the others.  The middle pulled down his hood.  Eleanor stared wide-eyed, Peter whimpered.  Voldemort pointed his wand at Eleanor a green light came thundering out towards her Eleanor moved to dodge it.  Suddenly there was a green glow around her; Avada Kedavra had dissolved into the shield.  "She blocked it," said Voldemort, "How?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" muttered Eleanor

Voldemort narrowed his eyes "You are a parseltongue." This wasn't a question but a statement.

Eleanor looked at James who was staring at her in shock and replied, "Yes I am."

"Your mudblood loving husband doesn't know."

"I wouldn't go round calling people mudblood Tom."

"I wouldn't call Lord Voldemort, Tom if I were you."

"Well you're not me, God knows what you would do if you were."

"You shouldn't address the most powerful wizard in the world like that."

"Well I am the most powerful witch in the world and one day I'll beat the likes of Dumbledore who I'm going to add is mor powerful then you."

"That muggle loving fool couldn't beat me!"

Eleanor's eyes went from green to gold (remember she's in Lily so her eyes are green) Power radiated from her.  Voldemort took a step back.  "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

"Your husband doesn't know."

"I believe we've already covered that, but he's not my husband.  My name is Eve Chambers I'm just borrowing his wifes body and don't try and find me unawares, I'm from the future."

"Why would I believe you?" was his vindictive response

"Peter Pettigrew is a death eater, known to you as Wormtail."  Voldemort turned and looked at the marauders.  "They don't find out for another 14 years.  Wondering why I don't tell them?  I don't believe in changing the future.  Now go."

He didn't move.  "I said Go!"

A red flame appeared in her hand, "My temper is worse then a Veela's, just Go!"

"Why would I leave a mudblood party?"

"Because your father is a muggle so by your standards you are a mudblood.  Now go Tom Marvolo Riddle, we'll kill you in the future."

Voldemort turned his cape billowing behind him.    Eleanor conjured a chair and sat down on it.  She breathed out slowly then abruptly got up and ran to the lake and jumped in, she dived under, just wanting to get away from what she's done, she'd revealed something important.  Just then a tentacle grabbed her foot pulling her under.

A/n yep she can survive the AK curse.  Read and Review 

Maddy


	21. Part two: Chapter 5

Fate

**Chapter 5**

**By Maddy**

****

A/N.  First I'd like to apologise for the fact that it's been about 3 months since I last updated.  I've been well on a reading spree, but now that I'm in the summer holiday's I should update more often.  Touch Wood.

Eleanor's eye's fluttered open.  All she could see was Green.  The wall's looked like seaweed the blanket even felt slimy.  Eleanor then realised what she had been doing.  _Voldemort…s_he sat up suddenly only to be pushed down again.

Sitting next to her was a women with green hair and odd aqua marine eyes.  "Who are you?  How can I breathe?" Eleanor asked quickly

"I am Atlantis daughter of Alpena, Queen of the Mermaids.  We gave you air from a dead…. You have been here for three hours.  We began to get worried.  Our medicine Mermen are not trained for human's."

"_Three _hours!  I need to get back; wait how can I understand you?"

"Power comes in many different ways.  Like a circle."

"Power is like a circle?  But circle's a round.  Unless you're talking about the circle of life, like when one dies another arises.  Though that's not really true as 1 person dies every 5 seconds, but three people are born every 5 seconds…."

"You must go to your world."  The mermaid insisted strongly "you are a human witch designed for walking and magic.  We are mermaids designed for swimming and singing."

"But I can swim."

"You must go back to your world they must be worried.  People from your world don't stay here long."

"You're right I suppose.  I'll swim to the surface.  Goodbye!"

"You can not go alone, the Grindylows-"

"I can sort them out, they're no trouble."

"You are not like the others are you?

Eleanor smiled.  "You could say that but I must leave."

Eleanor turned and swam out of the hut.  There were mermaids and mermen everywhere.  Eleanor rolled her eyes at their pointing at her, but carried on swimming.

"Wait!"  Called a voice from behind.  A small merboy was swimming up to her.  "Mum told me to escort you to the surface, I have a way with animals."  He gave her a child like grin.  "My name's Nimbus."

"My name's Eve."

They swam for 20 minutes all the while talking, while nearing the surface.  The lake became a lighter blue and they reached the surface.

"Thank you for helping me Nimbus, and thank the rest of your mer village for me."

"Your friend's are waiting.  Goodbye Eve."

"Goodbye Nimbus."

Eleanor started treading water; she was after all in the middle of the lake.  The sun was setting giving the forest an unearthly glow.  It was quiet; Eleanor could feel the breeze on her wet face.  She turned onto her back and started floating.  She closed her eyes only hearing the lapping of the water on her ears.

It was quiet and peaceful Eleanor's breathing became slow as she reflected the day's happenings.  _It was no normal day, though nothing had been normal for a while… _

Eleanor eventually got onto the subject onto the subject of food, which made her hungry.  She decided to swim back.  She opened her eyes to find brown ones staring straight back at her.  She gasped, then went under water after the sudden movement.  She floated back up to the surface and glared at James "I thought you were dead." He started.

"Then you should have used ABC.  Airways, breathing and circulation.  Not stick your face next to their to see if you can scare them awake.

"That's a bit rich.  You run off to swim.  You duck under the water and don't appear above the surface for 4 hours.  The sun has already set.  Sirius thinks that he's killed you!"

"Stop being a worry wart."  Suddenly a waterspout erupted from the placid lake hitting James, making him fall off his broom.  He came up spluttering, Eleanor reaching for his broom.  "Oh no you don't!  You're not nicking my broom and leaving me in the middle of the lake."  Eleanor rolled her eyes.

She waved her hand at the broom whispering "duo." Another broom appeared.  She jumped onto it "come on!" she zoomed off leaving James hoisting himself up.

She looked around and saw Sirius and dived down towards him.  She stopped abruptly 5 foot in front of him and stood on the handle of the broom, jumped of and did a summersault landing with two legs bent.

She stood up, brushed herself off and transfigured her swimming costume into a robe.

"Why aren't you dead?" asked Sirius

"Would you like me to be dead?"

"No, but you jumped into the lake and went missing for 4 hours!"

"Padfoot was worried about me?  How sweet!  But skip the lecture James has already tried.  Now we need to go see if Dumbledore has found a spell yet.  Come on!"

_A/N I know it's short and it took me ages, but what the heck.  Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Saturday.  If not it won't be up until Monday 6th of August as I'm going on Holiday!_

_Read & Review_

_Maddy :)_

_Further note added: yeah it's now 13th of October sorry for the lateness but the coursework and tests keep coming!  I will hopefully get the next week as it's half term I think it's a long one as well, I can't remember- I'm on chapter 17 in m note book!_


	22. Part two: Chapter 6

_A/n sorry it took so long to update this eagerly awaited chapter *coughs* but I just didn't have the time, well actually I did but there were such good stories, I got a bet erm carried away._

A day in the life of a muggle: Part Two

**Fate**

**By Maddy**

****

Chapter Six 

****

"The stone gargoyle" exclaimed Eleanor as if she had never seen it before, "well? What's the password?"  Sirius and Remus were still at the end of the corridor walking slowly.  "Will a tap dancing penguin speed you on your way?" asked Eleanor sarcastically.

"Penguins can't tap dance." Answered Remus dryly

Immediately turned herself into a penguin and started to tap dance, though it really wasn't working very well.  Sirius laughed while Remus rolled his eyes a small smile on his face.  McGonnagal then came down the corridor hurriedly, "Really.  We've just had an attack from you-know-who and all you can do is mess around!  Really, dancing penguins.  Where are Lily and James?  I know it's the wedding day, but still.

Really immature.  I really don't know what their doing.  At their age really."

"You really know how to put your foot in it don't you Minerva?" asked Eleanor, who had changed back into Lily.  "In case you didn't realise I just got rid od Voldemort.  I also have no idea of what you are implying as James is currently patrolling the grounds while I do the halls.  Would a death eater really suspect a penguin?  Now, if you don't mind we need to go and see Albus."

"Of course." Replied Minerva haughtily.  Sirius snorted "a penguin? Death eaters aren't that thick.  Still think she's a stupid bat."

"I believe that she's a cat, Sirius, a cat.  You know they go meow and have whiskers, but they're generally not thought to be stupid."

"A joke Eve and joke! You know nothing!"

"What's the password?"

"Skittles."

"Can't take a joke can I? Asked Eleanor airily.

Sirius started to answer but found that he was covered in seaweed and gunge.  Eleanor on the other hand had already told the gargoyle the password and was springing up the stairs, "come on!" she called to them.

Eleanor waked into Dumbledore's office, who looked up smiles a "you're back" before popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

Eleanor smiled "Yep, the mermaid had to persuade me, but in the end I had to come back up."

"Mermaids?"

"Yeah, Atlantis and Nimbus."

Just then Sirius and Remus walked in, Sirius still covered in gunge.  "Did you swim down to get Eve?" asked Dumbledore lightly his eyes twinkling.

"No, she did this to me"

"Who's she? The cats mother?  Anyway, you asked for it."

"No I didn't."

"You said I couldn't play a prank so I decided to prove you wrong."

"Then change me back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"For the love of God!" exclaimed Remus "Eleanor what's the counter spell?"

"Dunno."

"What's the actual spell?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you cast it!"

"So? I just think of what I want to happen and then boom! Wandless magic."

"You're the one in a century." Muttered Dumbledore

"As are you." Replied Eleanor

"How long?"

"About a month."

"You have harnessed your powers quickly."

"D'you mean that you could do that Albus?" asked Sirius Incredulously, referring to the banishing of Voldemort.

"No," he sighed, "Eve seems to be a lot stronger then normal wandless magi. Most magi witches are, that's why they're so rare.  The last female wandless magus was 1700 years ago."

"You never told me that."

James burst into the room, still wet from the lake.  "You're a parseltongue, why didn't you tell us."

"It never came up in a conversation I guess." She grimanced anf clicked her fingers.  James was dry.

"I'm being Sirius"

"No, I'm Sir-"

Eleanor pointed her finger at Sirius.  He carried on muttering, though stopped when he realised he was making no noise.  He nagged his floor on the floor, and proceeded to pout.

"Why does he always act like a three year old?  He's humiliatingly immature."

Sirius waked up to Eleanor and grabbed her round the waist.  Eleanor elbowed his in the stomach.  "Let go of me, you're covering me in slime."

James looked at them exasperated, "Accio Lily." It didn't work

"Accio Eve." Eleanor moved slightly but stayed in Sirius' arms (I personally don't think that there's any thing wrong with that.)

"For gods sake put me down or I'll hex you into next Tuesday and believe me, I can do that."

She remained where she was.  Eleanor's eyes flashed gold but went back to green when she blinked.

"Sirius, her eyes, they went gold.  Put her down before she blows."

"Sirius put me down unless you want the world to find out who, or what." She added in undertone "Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs are."

Sirius immediately dropped her.  Eleanor then took off the muting charm and the seaweed.

"Any one want a sherbet lemon?"

Fawkes flew over to her. "'Lo Fawkes do you want a Sherbet Lemon?"

"Eve!  Why do I think that you are avoiding the question?" asked James

"What question?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a parselmouth?"

"Three reasons.  You might not have liked me, people are prejudiced towards people who can speak parseltongue and last but not least, I didn't know I was a parseltongue.

"So you're not the heir of Slytherin, you're a true Gryffindor."

"Is it even possible for Tom to have children?  I'm a true blue Ravenclaw.  What made you think I was a Gryffindor?  Didn't my all-round intellect and high IQ just pave the way?"

"You're a Ravenclaw?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I really had you down as a Gryffindor.  Most Ravenclaws aren't brave enough or stupid enough to duel with Voldemort."  James laughed at his joke while Eleanor rose an eyebrow.

"You know you just said that Gryff's are stupid.

Tell me who do you think you see   
You're standing in your corner looking out on me   
You think I'm so predictable   
Tell me who do you think I am   
Looks can be deceiving   
Better guess again   
Tell me what you see   
When you look at me

A/n Read & Review 


End file.
